You're my one and only true love
by charliethelittlelion
Summary: Rachel Berry se muda con sus padres a Ohio, donde conocerá a Quinn Fabray la Quarterback de la preparatoria WMHS, las chicas ya tienen a sus personas especiales, pero que pasara cuando ambas descubran el amor que sienten es más fuerte que todo. (Cuidado Quinn GP!)
1. Comenzar

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

Aquí vamos, ciudad nueva… Bueno ciudad lo que se dice ciudad no lo es…Tal vez Pueblo sea la mejor palabra, algo es seguro voy a extrañar Corea con todas mis fuerzas, así es crecí Gangbuk-gu. No nací en Corea si no en New York, a los 4 años me mude a Corea, tengo dos hermosos padres que mezclaron sus genes y así nací yo, no sabemos quién de ellos es mi padre es algo así como nuestro gran secreto familiar, Mi madre se llama Shelby Corcoran es la entrenadora vocal de algo así como un coro llamado Vocal Adrenaline en Ohio, Ohio…. Mi maldita Kriptonita, ahí es a donde voy, donde cursare mi segundo año de preparatoria, regresamos a Ohio porque mi padre es dueño de una famosa cadena de talentos llamada STARSHIP Berry Entertainment. Busca empezar en algún pequeño lugar…. Demasiado pequeño, yo por mi parte solo quiero tener un año normal, los coros no son mi opción de actividades extracurriculares, tengo mi propio entrenador vocal con el cual me preparo desde hace 8 años para llegar a Brodway, pero ahora en esta nueva escuela busco algo más.

Minutos después veo nuestra nueva casa, es hermosa tiene un estilo vintage… como si eso no fuera la novedad, es toda de ladrillo con hermosas y grandes ventanas lo que más me encanta son los dos balcones que tiene, subo un poco la mirada y ahí esta una cúpula de color café muy triangular, en Corea vivíamos en un espacioso departamento, era todo equipado para que con solo tu voz lo controlaras.

Ayudó a mis padres a meter las maletas, mi padre Leroy les da indicaciones a los de la mudanza, como era de esperarse mi papi Hiram está felicitando a la decoradora de interiores , decido dar un tour por la casa.

Lo recorro casi todo es hermoso, demasiado grande para nosotros tres, me dirijo hacia la última planta y ahí está, una enorme habitación decorada tan delicadamente con posters de los más grandes Hits de las obras de Brodway, bien bien encontré mi habitación, la cúpula tiene un enorme vitral que deja caer la luz de manera tan precisa por toda la habitación.

Me recuesto sobre la cama, ha sido un largo viaje, trece horas de vuelo, es fantástico, no puedo más estoy a punto de caer en un sueño profundo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar…. Es el.

**Young Min: **

**Esperó que llegaras a Ohio completa, me enteré que quisiste saltar del avión a mitad del vuelo, no estaba cerca si no te hubiera dicho si tu saltas Rose yo saltó.**

Me late sin piedad el corazón, es el, bueno Youngmin es…Algo así como mi novio, las familias Coreanas son muy estrictas en cuestiones del noviazgo, lo quiero mucho pero eso de entrevistarme con su madre y que revisara mi situación económica y estudiantil no es lo mío, así que ambos decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

**Kim Dong Hyun:**

**¿Qué tal es Ohio?, si te deprimes te empaque un paquete extra de pocky´s, recuerda engordan mucho :P**

Oh mi Angry Bird Kim, él es como mi hermano mayor, siempre cuidando de mí, recuerdo que el primer día en la preparatoria estaba perdida, él se acercó y me acompaño a todas mis clases, es demasiado protector la primera vez que llore por un chico fue y lo golpeo, cuando se enteró que Young y yo teníamos una relación lo amenazo creo que tanto es el miedo de mi Young que no puede verlo a los ojos.

Les conteste a mis dos chicos favoritos, y decidí mirar de nuevo mi horario, las clases comenzaban en dos días, tenía miedo, nunca he sido muy sociable, ni popular, la preparatoria parecía demasiado grande y ni siquiera tenía a Kim para que me llevara por toda la escuela, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esos sentimientos de mí, me puse boca abajo y me dormí.

Al despertar ya era por la tarde mire por mi ventana, y una ligera lluvia se cernía sobre Ohio, no era tan horrible, es pintoresco.

Mire a mi alrededor mis cajas y maletas estaban ahí, decidí hacer algo productivo y las ordene prolijamente.

Lo que siempre he adorado es que mis padres cocinen, cenamos como siempre, mi padre me cuenta sobre donde pondrá las oficinas, pero mi mente divaga… Quisiera estar con él, no había más lo extrañaba más de lo que pensé y solo habían pasado 18 horas.

Terminada la cena me pongo a revisar el mapa de la ciudad localizo mi nueva escuela, no estaría mal dar una vuelta, así que bien tenemos planes para mañana.

El sol me da directamente en el ojo derecho, me remuevo gruñendo, miró la hora, son las diez, me levanto me baño y después de unos veinte minutos, salgo corriendo a toda velocidad tomo las llaves del auto de mi padre, no hay nadie excelente.

Me he perdido más de 3 veces pero al fin he llegado aquí esta William McKinley High School, no está nada mal, recorro el edificio por fuera, escucho algunos gritos en la parte de atrás, camino y veo una enorme cancha de Futbol americano, la entrenadora da indicaciones a sus alumnos, recordándoles lo mal que habían estado la temporada pasada, me siento apenada y camino de regreso.

No calculo mis movimientos y golpeo a alguien.

**-**Lo siento- Respondí. Sin levantar la mirada 

**-** Hey con que espiando-

-No yo… solo…- Mi tono rojo traicionero hacia acto de presencia en mis mejillas

-No te pongas nerviosa solo bromeaba, ¿Aún los está masacrando eh?-

- Acabó de llegar, pero al parecer si- Comienzo a tranquilizarme

- Menos mal que termine mis ejercicios antes, soy Quinn Fabray-

Subo la mirada y me encuentro con una chica de ojos verdes y un hermoso cabello rubio no muy corto, estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los Titanes por su playera era fácil saber qué posición jugaba.

-Yo Rachel Berry- Le extendí la mano. Me devolvió el saludo, y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

- Soy la Quarterback de los titanes-

- Nunca había visto a una chica jugar en esa posición- Su cara cambio a una más seria.

- Bueno es un equipo mixto y soy una de las mejores, aunque la temporada pasada perdiéramos por un error de Hudson, no te quiero aburrir-

-No espera no lo haces, no conozco mucho de este deporte, lo siento si te ofendí- Me di la vuelta, pero algo me impidió el paso.

- ¿Eres nueva?-

- Si supongo que se nota mucho- Ambas reímos

- Solo un poco, ¿Vendrás a esta escuela o estas de paso?-

-Vine a conocer mi nueva escuela- Dije con un tono de efusividad

- Es increíble, yo estoy en segundo grado-

-Yo igual el lunes comenzamos-

- No me lo recuerdes, lo único bueno es que la temporada de Futbol va a comenzar-

Está platica me estaba agradando hasta que un ruido exterior nos interrumpió.

-Fabray a la cancha repartiré las jugadas para el entrenamiento del lunes- Gritó una mujer bajita y robusta

-Tengo que irme-

- Lo noté en su dulce manera de hablarte- No quería ocasionarle problemas

- Rachel, el lunes te espero en la entrada te mostrare la escuela, es una promesa-

- Fabray ¿Puedes dejar tus ligues para otro momento?

Ambas nos miramos incomodas, tenía que irse.

-¡YA VOY!, Rachel el lunes en la entrada no lo olvides-

-No lo haré- Le dije y me despedí

Cuando volví al auto, me gire para mirarla, ya habían empezado de nuevo sus entrenamiento, el lunes me repetí a mí misma será un día excelente.


	2. Close to me

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, espero les guste, gracias.**

**Capituló 2 : Close to me **

El lunes llego más lento de lo que pensaba, por un lado estaba bien porque aún tenía miedo, pero algo en mí quería seguir sabiendo de Quinn Fabray.

Mi fin de semana no fue, nada fuera de lo común, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo acomodando y sacando las últimas cosas de las cajas, algo aprendí y es que odio las mudanzas.

Por otra parte ayer me dormí demasiado tarde por platicar con Kim y Min woo su primo, me preguntaron cómo era Ohio, Min tiene tantas ganas de conocer E.U.A, y yo también quiero que vengan lo más pronto posible, el primer receso de ellos será en dos semanas.

Con quien no pude hablar fue con Young, le llame, le deje mensajes, pero nada, no es muy propio de él, quería platicarle que hoy comienzo mis clases.

Miro de nuevo el reloj 6:00 am, me libero de las cobijas y decido empezar con algo que es mi tradición mis ejercicios matutinos que consisten en 15 minutos en la caminadora, 15 minutos de trabajo abdominal, y otros 15 repasando mis tonos altos agudos, graves, y bajos, con mis caras dramáticas, un actor siempre tiene que estar preparado.

Me ducho lo más rápido posible, elijo un vestido verde turquesa con hermosos puntos blancos, unas mayas blancas y unos zapatos cafés, Ohio es un poco caluroso, llevó el pelo suelto dejando que se formen ondas.

Tomo mi mochila repaso mi horario por última vez, lunes primera hora y matemáticas, maldita sea mi suerte.

Al bajar mis padres ya no están, me han dejado el desayuno una nota y las llaves del auto, como lo que puedo, pues a estas alturas los nervios pueden más que mi apetito.

No lo puedo creer, al salir nada más me encuentro con esa belleza ahí mirándome tan tiernamente, mi padre se ha superado.

De lo que hablo es de su Corvair su auto favorito, es de los años 60´s es hermoso, es de color amarillo mostaza, descapotable, con esas hermosas llantas de tapa blanca, todo mío.

Me restriego los ojos, y ahí sigue, no es un sueño, me subo sin dudarlo, es tan increíble, ahora si me siento como Barbra en A Satr Born .

Miro el reloj 7:10, temprano la escuela no empieza sino hasta las siete y media.

Aceleró a toda velocidad, la escuela está a cinco minutos, me aprendí el camino.

Al Bajar del auto la veo, nota mental si sabe cumplir promesas.

Quinn Fabray viste unos jeans ajustados desgarrados de las rodillas, una camisa blanca, una chamarra de cuero de color negro, y unas botas negras, me gusta su estilo rudo.

-Bonito auto, tienes estilo-

Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, por primera vez siento su olor es maravilloso.

-Era de mi padre, siempre había querido conducirlo- Respondo mientras caminamos a la entrada.

- ¿Crees que quieran adoptarme?- Me dice mientras me toma la mano.

- Creo que solo querían a una Berry-

- Bueno una Berry pero yo soy una Fabray-

Me abre la puerta de la entrada, y los pasillos aún están vacíos.

-Buen punto, se los diré-

-¿Tengo que esperar mucho para mi auto clásico?- Dice en un tono juguetón.

- Solo 16 años, muy pocos-

-Vaya mejor me quedo con el intento de carro que mi padre me regalo, ¿Qué número es tu casillero?-

- Podemos compartirlo, mmm es el 34-B-

- Está a dos casilleros del mío, no te libraras tan fácil de mí-

Suena mi celular, lo sacó y es él, tal vez olvido cargarlo como acostumbra.

-Adelante yo dejare mis cosas-

-De acuerdo-

Me alejo solo un poco y contesto.

-Young te he extrañado demasiado- No puedo evitar usar un tono meloso.

-No….No soy Young Rach, soy Kwang-

- Oh ya veo, ¿Está todo bien?

Kwang es el hermano gemelo de Young, los distinguimos por el color de su cabello.

-Rach pues, Young no ha querido salir de su habitación, ha estado gritando y llorando y repitiendo tu nombre, creo que te extraña dramáticamente, no ha querido bañarse ni comer desde el sábado-

-No es el único que ha estado llorando- Mentí, estaba más ocupada en que el lunes llegara.

- Lo sé solo que estoy muy preocupado, quisiera que hablaras con él seguro que a ti te escuchara, hazlo entrar en razón- Sonaba desesperado.

Quinn se acercó a mí señalando el reloj, el reloj mierda en Corea eran las 12:51am.

-Kwang escúchame hablaré con él, trata de dormir, tengo que dejarte mis clases comienzan, le hablare en la noche, digo tarde para ti- Mi habitual verborragia hizo acto de presencia.

- De acuerdo Rach, suerte en tu primer día-

No le respondí, Guarde el teléfono y volví mi atención a Quinn.

-Lo siento – Respondí. Mientras bajaba la mirada

- ¿Problemas con tu novio?- Su tono era algo distante.

- Sí, creo que la distancia ya nos empezó a afectar –Dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- Nos recargamos en los casilleros.

- Vivía en Corea, en el sur, era hermoso- Me brillaron los ojos ante el recuerdo.

-Me imagino, mi padre ha viajado un par de veces a Gangman, haber Rachel ¿qué pasa con el novio?-

-La distancia, él es como yo muy dramático, al parecer no quiere saber del mundo, está llorando todo el día- Mi corazón dio un vuelco al imaginármelo así.

-Lo entiendo-

-¿Tú también vives un amor a distancia?-

-No, a lo que me refiero si yo tuviera una novia tan hermosa como tú, estaría igual o más deprimida que el-

Me acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar, Quinn es la chica más hermosa que he visto, y que piense eso de mí…..es…

-Gracias, supongo que tendré que darle tiempo-

- Así es, bueno dejando atrás los dramas de novios, ¿Qué clase tienes?-

- Lo más horrible de este planeta-

-Matemáticas-

- Sufriré dos horas-

-Sufriremos nena-

No dije nada, creo que mi sonrisa lo hizo todo por mí, me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos.

La clase había sido terriblemente larga, pero había conocido a algunos chicos uno llamado Kurt que adora Broadway con la misma intensidad que yo, y a Puck algo así como el mejor amigo de Quinn, con un mohicano bastante gracioso.

Quinn y Puck caminaban delante de nosotros.

-Y Rach de ¿Dónde conoces a Q?- Kurt. Sonaba muy curioso

- Tuvimos un raro encuentro, estaba por aquí y ella tenía entrenamiento y se ofreció a mostrarme la escuela- Dije. Sin apartar la mirada de Quinn quien molía a golpes a Puck.

-Ya veo, esos dos siempre jugando- Me dijo mirándome.

- ¿Son novios?-

- ¿Puck y Quinn? , no Rach, Quinn es…

- Vamos chicos o no alcanzaremos mesa- DijoPuck.

- Adelántense iré a buscar a Blaine, nos vemos Rachel-

- Porque no te adelantas Puck, en un momento vamos-

El chico se alejó, dejándonos solas de nuevo, hay algo en estos momentos que me gustan.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a las canchas? a estas horas están vacías, es más tranquilo-

-No se molestará Puck-

-No, el seguramente ni note nuestra ausencia, cuando los demás lleguen, ¿Vamos?-

- Bueno, pero tengo un poco de hambre-

-Vamos no tardaremos, compraremos algo en las maquinas-

Estar en las gradas es algo relajante, no hay nadie, además que ofrece una buena vista a Ohio.

-¿Entonces nada de carne?- Me vuelve a preguntar Quinn.

- Nada, nunca he probado nada que contenga carne-

- Eso es tortura pura, yo no podría vivir sin el tocino, o una gloriosa hamburguesa, tienes que probarla-

-No lo creo, que pensarías si alguien quisiera comerte-

-Sería totalmente normal digo tú me has visto-

- Jajaja no es a lo que me refiero, digo ellos maltratan a los animales-

-Deliciosos animales-

- ¡Quinn!-

- Lo se lo siento-

-Bueno ya te conté sobre mí, que hay de ti-

-Bueno mi madre es Doctora, tiene el consultorio en casa, mi padre es empresario se dedica a exportar vinos a todo el mundo, mmm que más… Tengo dos hermanos, la primera se llama Frannie está en su último año en YALE estudia contaduría, el segundo es Charlie va a la universidad de Louisville él estudia diseño gráfico a dos horas de aquí.

-Así que tienes la atención solo para ti-

-No es tan así los fines de semana vuelven a casa-

-¿Lo extrañas?-

- Un poco, pero todos los fines nos ponemos al corriente-

- Quisiera tener un hermano-

-No creo que quieras, son peleas épicas y mortales, la última vez que mi hermana y yo discutimos terminamos en un psicólogo y con tres suturas-

-¿Qué?-Dije alarmada-

-Bueno digamos que use uno de sus vestidos, y ella me descubrió, me persiguió por toda la sala, y adivina que, agarró lo primero que encontró, ¿Qué crees que fue?-

-Quinn como van a ser tres suturas por un cojín-

-No Rach fue el teléfono, oh si cayo directo en mi ceja, mi atractivo sufrió durante dos meses-

-Creo que lo pensaré-

-Así es, no desees cosas tan locas –Ambas reímos.

-mmm y ¿Cómo fue que te uniste al equipo de Futbol?

- Pues la temporada pasada necesitaban refuerzos, al parecer las otras actividades extracurriculares estaban más saturadas, así que la entrenadora decidió que lo mejor para que se completara el equipo era hacerlo mixto-

- ¿Te gusta mucho jugar?

- En realidad nunca antes había jugado, solo veía el súper Bowl con mi hermano y mi papá, pero me sabía las jugadas, una semana antes de las pruebas Charlie me ayudo, era un desastre pero la entrenadora Beiste me dio una oportunidad-

- Y ahora eres la Quarterback-

- Bueno supongo que debería agradecerle al Gigantón de Hudson-

-¿Qué hiso?-

- Lo taclearon, el muy bobo se asustó y soló le faltaban dos yardas-

Dos Chicas llegaron a donde estábamos sentadas.

-Ligando de nuevo en las Gradas Fabgay-Pregunto una chica latina.

-Claro que no- Dijo levantándose.

- Escucha no me interesa si estás ligando o no, está tarde después del entrenamiento iremos a casa de Brittany-

- De acuerdo ahí estaré-

- Más te vale, ahora puedes seguir metiéndole mano a…..- Dijo mirandomé.

- Oh ella es Rachel Berry-

-Un gusto- Le extendí la mano

- El gusto es mío, no lo olvides, o te colgare de…- Note el sarcasmo, después de tomar mi mano.

-Ahí estaré-Dijo sonrojándose.

Se volvió y no dijo nada más.

-Ven te mostrare los demás salones- Me extendió la mano.

Recorrimos toda la preparatoria, tenían dos canchas una para jugar Futbol, y otra que habían mandado a hacer para las porristas.

Entramos de nuevo y nos topamos con la sala de los profesores, más adelante está el salón de español.

-Will el que da la clase de español lleva el Glee club-

-¿Y esa de ahí es su oficina?-

-Eres muy lista-

Seguímos más a delante.

-Este de aquí a lado el Gimnasio, lo usamos más cuando Figgins o el Glee club tienen presentaciones, a tu derecha encontrarás los vestuarios y la enfermería, la oficina de la esquina es más conocida como el punto sin retorno, la oficina de Sue la entrenadora de las porristas, es el diablo-

-Vamos Quinn ¿Estás tratando de asustarme?-

-Más bien te estoy preparando para cuando la veas desatar su furia-

-Lo tendré en mente-

Dimos vuelta y seguimos conociendo los demás salones.

-Ese es el salón del Glee club-

-Es increible-

-Y ruidoso, ¿Sabes cantar?-

-Un poco- Dije tomando su mano.

-Yo quisiera aprender a cantar…-

-Puedo enseñarte-

-Eso sería increíble-

Seguimos así un par de minutos hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió.

-Gracias por el Tour-

-El placer fue mío Rachel, puedes dejar tus donaciones en mi casillero, ahora te llevaré a tu otra clase-

-No tienes que llevarme, no quiero que te retrases-

-Nada de eso vamos-

Llegué al salón donde Kurt estaba esperándonos, nos miraba con una cara de asombro.

-Que tengas lindo día Rach-

Se despidió dando un beso y la vi perderse entre la multitud.

-Dime ¿Qué no te unirás al club de las Quinn´s?- Pregunto Kurt.

-¿Al que?- Dije confundida.

-Las chicas que están obsesionadas con Quinn, son como una secta, hacen sacrificios en su nombre, rezan por su belleza, se reúnen siempre después de clases a espiarla en los entrenamientos-

-Creo que puedo acosarla solo entre clases-Dije y entramos al salón.

Horas después la escuela había terminado, no volví a ver a Quinn en todo el día, solo a Kurt y a Brittany a quien había conocido después del receso, ella es muy tierna.

Kurt y yo decidimos dar vueltas por la escuela, quería mostrarme todas las actividades extracurriculares, él estaba en el club glee, al parecer el año pasado el grupo de mamá los había vencido con su Bohemian Rhapsody, no había nada que llenara mis intereses.

Caminamos exhaustos por el estacionamiento, está tarde la iba a pasar con Kurt en su casa, y con su novio Blaine y Mercedes su amiga.

Al parecer el entrenamiento de Futbol había terminado, la coach parecía bastante furiosa con Puck y un chico más alto.

Nos subimos a mi auto, a Kurt casi le da un infarto, pensó lo mismo que yo Barbra en A Star Born, arranque el auto, cuando cuatro figuras pasaron por la acera de adelante, eran Santana y Britt, y Quinn con una chica que no conocía era alta de ojos azules y rubia, tenía la piel más blanca que el resto, ella jugaba con la melena de Quinn quien la miraba sonriente.

-Las eternas enamoradas-

-¿Eh?- Dije sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

- Quinn y Karen, salen desde antes de la preparatoria-

- Ah eso, yo miraba… a ese chico- Decía señalando a un joven alto.

- Él es Finn mi hermano, te lo puedo presentar-

- Ah sí claro ¿Llevamos a tu hermano?-

- ¿No te molesta?-

- No dile-

EL le hizo demasiadas señas, el chico era bastante distraído.

Se presentó y por fin arrancamos.


	3. Drama Queen

**Domingo familiar aburrido así que actualizo antes.**

**Respondo Finn no estará en medio de las faberry, será el apoyo de Rachel, pero ninguno sentirá algo, el físico de Karen es algo entre Dita Von Teese cuando era joven y la cantante carolina García**.

Llegamos a casa de Kurt, su novio y una chica morena hablaban.

-Ese es el taller de papá- Dijo Finn con orgullo.

-Es… Grande… - Trate de sonar interesada. Pero me aburría.

- ¿Tus padres a que se dedican?-

- Tienen una compañía-

- Mercedes, Blaine ella es Rachel, es nueva viene de Corea-Dijo un sonriente Finn.

-Corea ¡wow!, un gusto soy Mercedes Jones, Futura Beyoncé-

- Y yo soy Blaine el novio de Kurt, no tan divo como ellos- Todos reímos

Las horas con ellos pasaban agradables, debo decir que la presencia de Finn ya no me era tan incómoda, era de esas personas torpes pero graciosas, con los demás me entendía a la perfección Boadway, música, cine, me estaban agradando bastante.

Blaine había conocido a Kurt en un grupo de apoyo, al parecer el año pasado a Kurt lo molestaba un chico, acudió a estos centros, y termino enamorado de Blaine, son una pareja adorable.

Mercedes tiene un tono de voz que debo reconocer, la próxima vez que vea a mi asesor vocal lo matare, logra sostener los agudos más tiempo que yo.

Tiempo después nos despedimos Finn se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, estaba tan fascinado con el auto.

-¿Estás consiente que volverás a pie?-

-Totalmente-

- Y aun así lo dices despreocupado-

-No puedo dejar que una chica se marche a su casa sin compañía-

-Tengo un auto-

- No importa, no tienes compañía-

- Pufff…-

- ¿Ese puff fue de aburrimiento?-

- Sí- Dije. Y aproveche la luz roja para mirarlo.

- Está hiriendo mis sentimientos señorita Berry-

- Así es- No era muy guapo, pero… Se veía sano y feliz

- Eres linda- Y ahí vamos incomodidad mode on

- Gracias-

-No, espera no lo digo así casual, es verdad-

-Gracias-

-Sabes cuando alguien te hace un cumplido tienes que devolverlo-

- Se supone…-

- Graciosa-

- Llegamos hogar dulce hogar, seguro que no te arrepientes de volver a casa solo y a pie-

Bajamos del auto y nos paramos en la entrada del jardín principal.

-Muy seguro, ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa cuando quieras?- Dijo acercándose a mí.

- No quiero causarte molestias-

- No eres una molestia Rach, lo digo porque quiero hacerlo si me dejas-

- No lo sé-

Me tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo lo típico pinchando mis costillas, haciendo que soltará varias risitas.

-Eso es un juego sucio Hudson- Le dije recuperando la respiración

- ¿Eso es un sí?-

-Insistente, está bien-

- Te veo mañana Rach- Dijo acercándose y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

- Adiós Hudson- Le devolví el beso.

Miré a Finn desaparecer por el camino, era agradable aunque muy insistente, tomé mi mochila del asiento trasero cuando una mano tapo mis ojos.

-¡Aja! Ligando con Hudson, y teniendo novio… es una indecente señorita Berry-

Era ella no había duda, ese perfume, esa suave piel solo podrían ser de una persona.

-Quinn solo estábamos hablando- Le respondí mientras bajaba su mano.

- Hablando muy juntos, y haciéndote cosquillas-

-Sería lo mismo si yo te estuviera haciendo cosquillas Quinn-

- Pero yo no soy tan Hudson-

Nos sentamos en los primeros escalones de mi casa, que por lo que se ve está vacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Trate de evadir el tema

-Espiarte-

Me encanta su lado juguetón.

-Ya vi quien de las dos es la indecente-

- Tuche, estaba por aquí mi novia vive en esa casa azul del fondo-

- Karen…-

- Si así es ¿La conociste hoy?-

- No es solo que te vi en el estacionamiento con ella y kurt me dijo quién era-

- No te vi en todo el día, ¿Me echaste de menos?- Dijo haciendo un mohín.

- Claro eres como el oxígeno para mí, y eso que solo te conozco desde el sábado-

Le revolví su cabello con mi mano, es tan suave.

-Todas dicen lo mismo-

- Egocéntrica-

- Eso dolió, haré como que no escuche eso por el bien de nuestra amistad-

-¿Quieres pasar?- Dije con un tono de esperanza.

- Ya me gustaría pero mi mamá empieza a dar consulta en 15 minutos, y soy como su encargada, Charlie solo juega videojuegos tú piensas que eso es justo-

-En la justicia de los padres si, personalmente no-

No quería que se marchara, no nos vimos la mitad del día y ahora simplemente se quería ir.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?, si no tienes nada que hacer claro-

-Si claro me gustaría, espera iré por un suéter y bajo-

-No espera te prestó mi chamarra-

La chamarra de los Titanes de WMHS, era de color rojo y mangas blancas, en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un bordada.

-Me siento de la realeza-

- Que boba-

Sacudió mi cabello.

Quinn vive a dos calles de mí es una casa enorme, el consultorio de su madre es del tamaño de nuestra cocina y el living.

Entramos al consultorio, huele perfectamente a naranja, no como esos consultorios del dolor como los llamo yo, que solo huelen a cloro, y sangre de victimas anteriores, hay unos cómodos sillones blancos esparcidos, unos cuadros del Amazonas, Quinn deja las llaves en la recepción, y nos dirigimos a una puerta, prende las luces, las paredes de los lados son de color azul tenue, el techo es de color salmón, transmite paz.

-Mamá dice que estos colores ayudan a que los pacientes se relajen-

Dice mientras saca varios libros y recetas.

-En verdad que lo logra, todos los consultorios a los que he ido son de un depresivo blanco-

-¿A qué doctores vas?-

Se vuelve hacía mí.

-A los normales, me refiero al de Frankenstein, cuya enfermera es Morticia. ¡Oh! Y eso no es todo quien me hace los análisis de sangre es Drácula.

Escucho por primera vez su sonora risa, abre la boca antes de reír, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Muy convencionales-

-Quinn ¿Estás aquí?- La voz de una mujer mayor nos interrumpe.

-Sí mamá estoy terminando de ordenar-

-Me pareció oír tu dulce risa-

La mujer se asoma, es alta como Quinn, tiene los mismos ojos verdes brillantes, tiene el pelo suelto, y viste su impecable uniforme.

-Tienes compañía-

- Madre ella es Rachel Berry, se acaba de mudar-

-Un gusto Rachel-Dice. Y me regala un caluroso abrazo y un beso.

- El gusto es mío Señora Fabray-

- Nada de señora cariño, aún no llego al cuarto piso, dime Judy-

-¿Qué no tenías 43 mamá?- Dice Qinn al parecer las cuentas no le cuadran.

-Rachel no tenía que saberlo niña mal educada, Quinn la comida ya está lista, trata de que Charlie se separe de esa cosa ¿Cómo se llama? ZBox-

- Xbox mamá-

- Esa caja infernal, al parecer Julitte termino con él, y ahora salió a disparar a unos cristianos cibernéticos, trata de que coma, Rach quédate-

-Gracias Señor…Judy-

-Q no se te olvide Charlie, y Rach cariño puedes venir cuando quieras- Dijo inquisitiva. Devolviéndome una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Volví a repetir.

-Vamos Rach-

Quin tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia su casa, tenían el jardín con más lilas y rosas blancas que he visto.

Entramos y la casa está adornada de miles de pinturas de Salvador Dalí y Juan Rulfo.

Un chico de pelo rubio con un gorro de un gato y jeans desgarrados está en la sala, donde lo rodean miles de pañuelos, se escuchan sollozos y disparos.

-Indigente- Saluda Quinn.

Él no le contesta está jugando Call Of Duty, en la parte donde tiran la torre Eiffel, guarda su partida y se vuelve a Quinn.

-Me dejó- Dice. Y las lágrimas le brotan.

- Lo sé vi el video-

-¿Qué? Y encima me grabo- Dijo sorprendido.

- No seas tarado, Fue mamá-

-Dos años de relación Q, y una mañana simplemente me deja, tan siquiera hubiéramos peleado, me hubiera arrogado la plancha o la secadora pero solo tomo sus cosas y dejo el departamento-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada nuevo, conoció a un chico llamado Brody Weston en una de las fiestas, él es estudiante de NYADA, me dejó por un aspirante a actor, y no es rubio Q-

Se tiró a los brazos de Quinn quien se acomodó en el sillón, estaba demasiado incomoda con esta situación.

-Es porque soy nerd verdad, amo ser Friki, o tal vez y porque no tengo esos abdominales de ensueño, o no tengo cara de galán de comercial de pasta Colgate-

- ¡Hey! no seas tan Drama Queen-

-Tu porque tienes a tu sensual novia, que ni ensueños te va a dejar, yo no soy tan galán como tu… Espera voy a terminar solo como el Tío Alfred, desquiciado creyéndome don Quijote besando una muñeca de plástico y diciéndole Dulcinea… Estoy arruinado-

- Tranquilo, escucha llevaban dos años, pero ¿Cuantas veces terminaron y volvieron?-

- Un par de veces-

-Charlie…-

- Diecisiete-

- Así es, le perdonaste que te engañara con Rubén el tipo Español de tu clase, Charlie ella no te quería tanto como tú a ella, Te amo hermano pero creo que fue lo mejor, eres lindo, hasta que abres la boca y cuentas sobre tus videojuegos, música, anime, Tim Burton… Pero algún día a alguna chica le va a encantar que tú seas así-

-¿Con todo y mi gorrito de gato?-

-Con todo y eso, ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a esa chica de Lexie?-

-Tienes razón al diablo el estúpido Brody y Juliette, saldré a buscar a mi princesa Amidala-

El chico salto de sillón como un tornado, iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando regreso.

-Disculpa, soy Charlie-

Me extendió la mano.

-Soy Rachel-

-¿Rachel Berry?

- Si así es-

-Quinn estuvo jodiendo todo el fin de semana con que quería que fuera lunes para volver a verte-

-No tenías que llamar a alguien Charlie-

-Tan penosa Fabgay, hasta luego-

-Espera mamá quiere que comas-

-Tengo pizza de ayer, no me esperen, adiós Rach-

-Adiós-Respondi.

-¿Ya comiste algo?- Me preguntó una sonrojada Quinn.

-Bastante-

- No le creas, no jodi todo el fin de semana-

-Me querías ver, eso es lindo-

- No quiero alimentar tu ego pero sí-

Calentamos un poco de estofado de Tofu, al parecer la madre de Quinn tiene una obsesión con los productos de Soya.

-Es asqueroso, no tiene sabor-

-Es delicioso-

- Si para las hormigas-

-¡Quinn!-

-¡Rachel!- Sigue la burla.

-Tofu hasta el nombre es asqueroso- Dijo apartando el plato.

-A mí me parece delicioso, dale una oportunidad-

-Si muero de hambre dile a mi madre que fue su culpa-

-No morirás de hambre es como el queso-

-El queso tiene sabor, eso es… Una ofensa a todos los lácteos-

Terminamos de comer, con todo y las quejas de Quinn, mi celular suena.

-Hola- Digo.

- Rachel amor, no sabes cuánto te extraño, siento que muero, hoy vi 23444 veces nuestros videos de cuando fuimos a Seúl, y nuestras fotos Rach hice un Collage enorme, te extraño, te necesito para vivir-

Ahí lo tienen Young min mi novio el dramático.

-Yo también te he extrañado horrores mi amor, pero no es bueno que no salgas o no comas, Young me entere que ni siquiera te has bañado, tienes que ser fuerte, ni estos miles de kilómetros van a cambiar lo que yo siento por ti-

- Lo haré, haré lo que tú me digas, Rach nunca te lo he dicho pero Te amo-

De algo estaba segura, y es de que quería a mi Young, pero el decir te amo debe ser un acto de entrega, y por teléfono no era nada romántico.

-Yo…-Mi voz se entre corto.

-No tienes que decirlo hermosa, se cómo te gustan las cosas, solo quería que lo supieras, tengo que irme al colegio, Te amo Rachel Barbra Berry, esta distancia no lo va a cambiar-

-Que tengas un buen primer día amor, Te quiero-

-Te amo-Dijo y colgó.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago por no poder decirle te amo, pero aún no lo sentía.

-No es verdad Ángel de amor…mierda no recuerdo lo que seguía-

Era Quinn adoraba su sentido del humor.

-Ya quiero verte decirle cosas cursis a tu Karen, porque me vengare-

-Pufff, me amenazó Berry dios que haré, ni Slender me da tanto miedo-

-Búrlate pero ya verás-

Miré la hora, ya era tarde, no quería irme, pero eran las ocho de la noche tenía que volver, seguro mis padres ya estarían en casa.

-Lo disfruto-Dijo Quinn.

-Tengo que irme-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si son algo como las ocho-

-Mierda, es tarde prometí llamar a Karen-

-Eres una mala novia-

-¿Disfrutando tu venganza?-

-Como no tienes idea-

-Te acompaño-

-Puedo volver sola-

-Nada de eso, vamos-

Volví a casa, Quinn es realmente interesante le gusta la música indie, la fotografía, y tiene una obsesión con los elefantes y pulpos, su banda favorita es Radiohead.

Aún la casa estaba en silencio, corrí a mi habitación, a empezar con los deberes, y recordé que no le había devuelto su chamarra a Quinn, bien tenía un pretexto para hablar con ella mañana.

Encendí la computadora, tenía miles de canciones en mi muro de Young min, había puesto una canción que llamo mí atención se titulaba One day del grupo Boyfriend, decía algo así:

**Tiempo atrás, la joven cuyos ojos pequeños eran tan tiernos.**

**El joven que solía hacer tonterías por ella, los dos niños que les dolía el corazón por primera vez debido a la transferencia de escuelas.**

**La chica cuyos ojos brillan más hoy **

**La chica cuyas pestañas eran especialmente lindas **

**Tú, quien eras más hermosa que cualquier otra para mi ¿dónde estás?**

**Como una línea de lluvia en mi agotadora rutina **

**Como si la luz te llamara, pasa a través de mis recuerdos**

**No sabía lo que era el amor en ese entonces pensaba que sólo me gustabas, pienso que no sabía por qué **

**¿Seré capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo?, No, ¿Seré capaz de verte de nuevo?**

Me dolía, y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en Ohio lloré, no podía más, lo extrañaba, y me dolía saber que no le podía decir que lo amaba.

Después de mi llanto catártico, mire que tenía tenia solicitudes de amistad de Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Brittany,Blaine, Mercedes, segundos después de aceptarlas un mensaje de Quinn alegro mi noche.

**Quinn Fabray:**

**Hurtaste mi chamarra, ¿Tengo que pagar rescate?, espero que tengamos más clases juntas,y espero que me consideres alguien a quien le puedas contar tus cosas, que tengas una bonita noche linda****.**

Con una estúpida sonrisa me fui a dormir.


	4. 내가 당신을 보호 (Yo te protego)

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desde ya gracias.**

**Chap: ****내가 당신을 보호****( Yo te protejo) **

Aquella noche no pare de soñar en el viaje que había hecho con Young a la isla Jeju, la isla parecía salida de una película romántica, tiene un enorme campo de flores de Colza, son amarillas, hay un enorme prado en lo alto de la montaña, el mar es de un tono más claro que lo normal, el clima es perfecto, más cálido que en resto del país, paso frente a mi aquella foto que nos tomamos en el enorme buda.

Ese día el vestía una camisa color mezclilla un suéter café y unos jeans con botas del mismo color, se veía tan guapo, tiene los ojos color miel que resaltan aún más por el color de su cabello que es de un chocolate castaño claro, es delgado y demasiado alto mide 1.78, bueno también yo solo mido 1.57.

Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que me beso, siempre tan tradicional, pidiéndome permiso, pues en Corea no es bien visto que dos enamorados se demuestren su amor en público, algo que me da bastante risa es que festejamos el aniversario de los 50 días de relación, pronto Young y yo cumpliremos 720 días, ósea dos años, no dudo que venga a pesar de lo que su madre le diga.

Miró como de costumbre el reloj 5:00 de la mañana, no puedo más, sé que si me quedo acostada más tiempo sé que terminare llorando.

Tomo unos pants, y una sudadera, y salgo.

-¿A dónde tan temprano Señorita?-

Mi padre Hiram.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, cada que me quedo dormida lo recuerdo, no quiero llorar, no quiero que me afecte-

-No normal que lo quieras tanto, a ese intento de Oppa-

**(Oppa se le dice así a los chicos mayores, o Novios).**

-No es un intento de Oppa, es mi Namja **(Novio)**-

- Muy tu Namja, pero para tu padre y para mí no es lo mejor mi vida-

-Pero lo quiero-Dije ofendida.

-Digamos que peor es nada ¿No?-

-Iré a correr, después de esta charla tan emotiva-

-No me retes Barbra, y llega temprano-

-Si sí papá-Suspiré.

Tomé mi IPod y mis llaves, cerré la puerta, por fin aire, inhale dejando que se llenaran mis pulmones, me puse los auriculares, y comencé a trotar.

Seguí cuatro cuadras arriba, las casas eran hermosas, es primavera, me sentí tan libre y tan…. Tan… tanta falta de descanso, pero no quería parar tenía que seguir.

-Ejercitándote…Rach- Dijo. Esa suave voz que me gustaba… ósea la voz.

- Eso… eso intento- Dije recuperando el aliento.

- Por cierto buenos días-

- Buenos días Quinn,¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-

-Aparte de espiarte, suelo salir a correr, tengo que estar en buena forma para esta temporada-

- Es muy importante para ti ¿No es así?-

-Como no tienes idea, tengo la mitad de una beca para la universidad, si ganamos este año podré conseguir una completa, no quiero depender de mis padres, quiero ganar las cosas por mis propios méritos-

-Eso es muy lindo ¿Qué estudiarás?-

Comenzamos a recuperar el trote.

-Fotografía, es lo que más me gusta-

-Nunca lo habría pensado-

-El año pasado estuve en el periódico escolar, me encanto aprender sobre técnicas del manejo de una cámara-

-Ya me imagino que la cargabas a todos lados-

-Bueno no la llevaba a todos lados, pero tengo unas cuantas, mi favorita es la Yashica G-Electro, toma unos paisajes como en sepia-

-¿Algún día me las mostrarás?-

-Yo…-

-Digo solo si tú quieres-

-No…Digo si quiero, es solo que nadie nunca me lo había dicho-

-Supongo que debo sentirme de la realeza-

-No es para menos-

Estos momentos me gustaban, siempre tan alegre.

-Hagamos una carrera-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí o ¿Me tienes miedo?-

-Eso deberías preguntártelo-

-¿Entonces?-Dijo, mirándome expectante.

-Si te gano que sé que lo haré ¿qué me darás?-

-¿Te parece un desayuno?-

-Muy bien-

Solo tengo algo en mente ganarle a Fabray a toda costa.

-De acuerdo, seguimos la calle derecho, y quien suba la pendiente de halla gana ¿Entendido?-

-Sí pero espera, tu eres deportista ¿Me darás ventaja?-

- Aún con ventaja te ganaré y lo sabes-Dijo revolviendo mí cabello.

- No estés tan segura, 20 segundos-

- ¿20?, 10 Rach ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Asentí, chocamos las manos y adoptamos nuestras posiciones.

-¡On your marks! ¡Get set go!-

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, miré hacia atrás Quin se perdía de vista.

Minutos después sentí que estaba de verdad ganándole, la pendiente estaba a unos 40 pasos, tenía que apurarme.

El sonido de unos pasos me alertaron, Mierda acaso está mujer es pariente del correcaminos.

-¿Por qué tan lenta Berry?-Dijo rebasándome

Mierda, presione a mis piernas para que siguieran, no la iba dejar ganar, tomé impulso, y salí disparada.

La seguía muy de cerca, tenía que acelerar, llegamos a la pendiente, quien mierda invento estás cosas, ya estaba agotada.

Yo y mi bocota.

Seguí subiendo, pero por la mitad las piernas ya no me daban, me esforzaba por seguir subiendo, ella estaba a unos centímetros de la cima, seguí pero algo se atravesó en mi camino y caí.

-¡Auch!-Grité.

Quinn volteo inmediatamente, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba.

-Rach ¿Estás completa?, ¿Te rompiste algo?,¿A quién llamo?-Dijo entrando en pánico.

-Tranquila solo me arde la rodilla-

-Déjame ver-

Se puso delante de mí, y ahí estaba un enorme hoyo en mi pantalón, que dejaba ver una rodilla pelada y ensangrentada llena de tierra, miré a mí alrededor y encontré al culpable.

-Ahí Quinn, mira-

Me miro extrañada, se volteó y lo tomó.

-Malditas ramas ¿Eh?-

-Las odio-

-Bien dicho, desterrémosla al olvido-

La hizo cachitos, y la piso.

-Gracias por vengarme-

-Es un placer-

Sacó un pañuelo, y comenzó a limpiarme, lo hizo con una increíble delicadeza, como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

-Listo, no fue tan malo, tengo en casa un gel que te va ayudar a que no te quede marca-

-¿Quién diría que salir contigo es peligroso?-

-Vivo al límite-

Sonó la alarma de su reloj.

-¿Es muy tarde?-Pregunte.

-Son las 6, te llevaré a tu casa-

Se puso delante de mí ayudándome aparar.

-Sube-Me dijo. Mientras se inclinaba.

-Puedo ir andando-

-No te estoy preguntando-

Me resigne y con su ayuda subí en su espalda.

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-No tengo es verdad….Quiero hacerlo-

Estaba un tanto incomoda, sentía que hacia demasiado peso en su espalda.

-Gracias-

-Un placer rescatar a damiselas en apuro como tú-

-¿Es uno de tus hobbies?-

-Tiene sus ventajas-

Recargué mi cabeza en su espalda, siempre huele tan bien.

Estaba tan entretenida en memorizar ese olor, que no me di cuenta que estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa.

-¿Una última carrera?-

Su voz irrumpió mis pensamientos

-La última no resulto muy bien-

-La vida pequeña mantis religiosa se trata de correr riesgos… Y lo que yo voy a hacer es ¡CORREEEER!-Dijo.

Y salió a toda velocidad…. El aire me daba de golpe en la cara, pero para mi sorpresa no tenía miedo, simplemente estaba sonriendo, no puedo creer la fuerza que tiene, me siento poderosa aquí arriba, mi casa se acercaba…Podía escuchar su corazón latir, lleno de adrenalina pura, me gusta estar con ella siempre me hace reír.

Me puso con mucho cuidado en el piso, estamos en la puerta de mi casa riendo como dos locas.

-Bien aquí estas casi sana –

-La próxima vez te venceré tenlo en mente-

-Es bueno saber que eres competitiva, tengo que marcharme, o si no, no llegaremos a la escuela además te veo para que me invites mi desayuno-

-Disfrútalo…. Mientras puedas-

-Lo estoy disfrutando… No olvides ponerte alcohol o se te infectara-

-Si Doctora Fabray-

-Hasta luego Rach, y perdón por lo de tu rodilla-Dice con arrepentimiento.

Se acercó dejándome un beso en la mejilla, es el segundo desde que nos conocemos, ¿Qué tiene? Si los llevó contados.

-Adiós Q y no te preocupes-

Le correspondí aquel beso, y se marchó.

Entre a la casa y me encontré con mi inquisitivo padre, curioso como de costumbre.

-Nombre y dirección- Dijo. Frenando mí paso.

-Se me hace tarde y se apellida déjame pasar-

-¿Rachel?-

-Se llama Quinn Fabray vive a dos cuadras, la conocí el sábado-

-Muy guapa mejor que ese…. Espera como se llama…. Oh si Youngmin-

-Tengo que apurarme-

-De acuerdo no más preguntas, andando, te dejo el desayuno-

-Gracias-Dije más aliviada por lo segundo.

Al llegar a mi cuarto suspire aliviada, acomode mi ropa, y me fui a bañar, es increíble lo que un baño caliente hace después del ejercicio, me relajo todos los músculos, la rodilla aún me ardía.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible, me había entretenido desinfectando mi rodilla, ahora no me quedaba de otra iba a llevar jeans, no era muy fan de ellos, siempre he preferido los vestidos.

Abrí el armario después de peinarme, saque una chamarra roja de cuero, y vi la sudadera de Quinn quizá pueda secuestrarla un poco más, mientras la acercaba a mi cara la voz de mi padre me sacó del ensueño.

-Rachel, un chico te busca-

¿Un chicos?... Oh no Hudson.

-En un momento bajo-

Ese chico es demasiado insistente.

Guardé la sudadera de Quinn y salí de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras los vi hablando de motos.

-Bueno mira ahí esta- Dijo mi padre.

-Un gusto señor Berry-

-Dime Hiram, el gusto es mío Finn-

-De acuerdo Hiram, cuando quiera puedo venir a arreglarle su Harley, siempre he querido tocar una, y tengo habilidad-

-Muchas gracias Finn, que tengan buen día chicos-Dijo mi padre. Dándome mí desayuno.

-Hasta luego-

-Te veo en la noche, ¿Nos vamos?-Dije sin mirarlo.

-Claro-

Corrió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Gracias-

-Siempre es un placer-

Salimos de casa, el tomo mis cosas.

-Vamos en mi auto… Te parece bien-

-Si claro-Dije distraída.

Todo el camino me platico acerca de lo increíble que era trabajar con su padre.

-Gracias Finn-

Baje a toda velocidad.

-No hay porque-

Entramos al instituto, no había señales de Quinn.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-

-Filosofía-

-Demonios, yo tengo Arte, te veo en el descanso, la maestra Robbinson es algo especial-

-Adiós-

Respiré por fin aliviada, más adelante vi a Quinn besándose con su novia, afuera del salón, era algo… Mire de nuevo y Kurt me estaba saludando.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Kurt-

-No me notas algo raro-

Lo miré de arriba a abajo, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal.

-Es de la nueva temporada de primavera de Pret a Porter, lo de hoy son los abrigos de colores fluorescentes-

-No me gustan muchos los diseñadores de hoy en día, soy más clásica de Michael Kors-

-No lo puedo creer viste su colección de otoño de gamuza del año pasado-

- Era maravillosa, le rogué a mis padres por un abrigo estilo animal Print, muy bien basado en los años treinta-

-Exacto, dios Rach, hasta que alguien comprende de lo que hablo-Decía eufórico.

La campana sonó y todos entramos a clase.

El maestro Nessman es aburrido, nos estaba hablando sobre el laicismo, no entendía era frustrante, no puedo permitir que mis notas bajen.

Decidí mirar hacia la ventana, Quinn miraba a Karen con una adoración enorme, mientras el maestro se volteaba para anotar algunas cosas,ella aprovecha y le da piquitos a Quinn.

Sacudí mi cabeza, resignada.

A la hora del cambio de clases Kurt y yo dejamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros seguíamos una discusión.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados.

-Rachel el mejor diseñador de zapatos es por mucho Jimmy choo-

-Eso es blasfemia, obvio el mejor es Louis Louboutin….-

Iba a continuar con mi sermón, cuando un chico me arrojo algo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió helado, era una bebida, era un maldito Slushie.

-Bienvenida Loser-Dijo un chico mientras se reía.

Quería correr a casa a meterme bajos las cobijas y llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Karofsky?, ¿Eres imbecíl?- Dijo una voz por lo alto.

Kurt me ayudaba a limpiarme los ojos.

-Vamos Fabray, hay que mostrarle a los nuevos quien manda aquí-

Quinn lo tomo por el cuello y lo azotó contra los casilleros.

-Yo te voy a mostrar cómo te van a pisar el cráneo los de State Buckeyes, en esta temporada-

-No te tengo miedo Fabray-Dijo tratando se zafarse.

-Dije entendiste-

Ella alzo su ceja junto con su tono de voz, y volvió a arremeter contra el chico en los casilleros.

-Muy bien sí-Dijo apabullado.

-Pídele una disculpa imbécil-

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar-El chico me miraba con arrepentimiento.

-No exacto no volverá a pasar, porque yo me voy a encargar que no se te ocurra volver a tocar a Rachel-Dijo

Lo soltó empujándolo hacia el otro lado. Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

-Ven, Kurt no te preocupes yo me encargo-

Me tomo la mano, y salimos hacía los baños, siempre tan oportuna.

Sígueme en twitter: Susuki_lollipop


	5. 완벽 한 하루

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desde ya gracias.**

**Chap:****완벽****한****하루**

Al abrir mis ojos no estaba en el baño, si no en los vestidores.

-Pon tu cabeza aquí-

Me recargue en el lavabo y paso una toalla por debajo de mi cuello, mientras yo me senté en una banca que ella había acercado.

-Me duele la cara- Comenté, apartando los pedazos de hielo de mis ojos.

- No es para menos, ese imbécil me las va a pagar-Dijo golpeando el lavabo.

-Gracias por defenderme-

-Ya me has dicho muchas veces gracias hoy ¿No te parece?-

-Supongo…..Hoy no es mi día-

-Menos mal que no te arrogaron el de uva, con ese te arden los ojos muy horrible-

-¿Tú también arrogabas slushies?-

Mi voz se llenó de miedo.

-No Rach… Nunca lo he hecho-

-Me reconforta saberlo-

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotras, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo sobre mi cabello.

-Solo lo hice una vez… Pero no pude hacerlo… ósea no lo hice. Bueno... Artie el chico en silla de ruedas era mi víctima, fue mi prueba para que el equipo de Fútbol confiara en mí, no pude hacerlo, pero Kurt tomó el vaso y se lo vertió-Su voz temblaba ante el recuerdo.

Mientras hablábamos ella se encargaba de limpiar mi cabello.

-¿Te portabas mal Quinn?-Susurré

-No… solo esa vez, pero el cargo de conciencia puede más-

Se alejó de mí un poco, y pasó la secadora por mi cabello, se sentía muy bien, comenzaba a recuperar el calor perdido.

-Listo, tan bonita como siempre-

Me ayudo a incorporarme, iba a contestarle, cuando miré mi atuendo, la playera y la chamarra habían perdido en la guerra, el pantalón y las botas estaban intactos.

-Soy un desastre, volveré a casa-

-No lo hagas… Espera tengo una idea-

Se perdió entre los vestidores, nunca había visitado esta parte de la escuela.

-Mira, siempre tengo un par-Comentó con Alegría.

Me pasó una camiseta de los Titanes, y una sudadera.

-Me has salvado muchas veces hoy-

-Estoy considerando ser un superhéroe-

-Me gustaría que me rescataras-

Me quite la chamarra, sacudiéndola, tomé la playera para quitármela.

-Con gusto lo haría…. Este…Yo me volteó-Me dijo Quinn sonrojándose.

Me la coloqué lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?-

-Ya puedes mirar-

Me sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-

-No no tengo nada-

-¿Quieres venir a mi entrenamiento?-

-Claro-Conteste sin dudarlo.

-Excelente, algunos chicos del club Glee vendrán, deberías conocerlos son geniales, aunque creo que con Kurt ya pegaste onda-

-Si él es muy divertido, y está tan loco como yo con Broadway-

-Ya verás te caerán bien-

-Eso espero y dime ¿Me veo bien?-

-Haces que estas camisas viejas se vean lindas-

Se acercó a mí, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Estar a solas con ella era un reto cardiaco.

-Entonces te veo a la salida-Dije.

-Es un hecho, ahora vamos por ese desayuno que me debes-

-Vamos Fabray-

Quinn recibió una llamada rumbo al comedor, se marchó, y decidí comer con Kurt.

Después rato más conocí antes a los miembros del club Glee, eran Rory un chico irlandés con un acento que no entendía y eso que yo hablo coreano, Mike y Tina una pareja Asiática, ambos compartían una relación hermosa y una afición por el manga y el J-Rock, también estaba Artie un chico en silla de ruedas que hacía que los nerds lucieran adorables, había una chica llamada Sugar con Asperger decía cosas divertidas, y sin olvidar a Sam que hace unas imitaciones de casa blanca graciosas, me entere que Mercedes, Britt, San, Finn y Puck también estaban.

-Deberías hacer audición sexy judía- dijo Puck.

-La verdad es que no me gustan las competencias de coros-

-Pues deberías buscar una actividad extracurricular- Dijo Blaine uniéndose.

-Si son obligatorias, para obtener más créditos, Man hands -Esta vez fue Santana.

-Santana no la ofendas-Quinn llegaba.

-A mí no me digas que hacer fabgay, a que se debe el honor de que comas con nosotros, acaso Karen no te dejo meterle mano en el estacionamiento-

-Cállate-

La miré por un instante y esos ojos verdes brillosos de hace un rato, ya no estaban, parecía triste.

-Siempre tan reprimida sexualmente-

-Eso a ti no te importa y para tu información, tiene una asesoría con Michael, sobre historia- Su voz temblaba

-Cámbiame de tema-

-Basta San- Una tierna brittany se acurruco en su cuello.

-Tan dominada- Dijo Tina

Santana no dijo nada, pero eso no le impidió fulminar a Quinn con la mirada, quien le levanto una ceja en tono de amenaza.

-Deberías pensarlo Rachel, da otra vuelta por los talleres-Me dijo Quinn.

-De acuerdo haré un intento-

Quería preguntarle que pasaba pero no era el lugar.

El día comenzó a mejorar, cuando a Quinn y a mí nos nombraron compañeras de laboratorio en Química, y el plus fue que tenemos que hacer un trabajo de filosofía que al parecer necesitaba su tiempo.

Cuando llego la hora de salir, me topé con la novia de Quinn en los baños.

-Hola-Dijo

-Hola-Respondí sorprendida.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Rachel-

-Supongo-

-Déjame decirte que si intentas coquetear con mi novia, sé que todas lo hacen, pero aunque Quinnn y yo no estemos tan bien sentimentalmente eso no te da derecho a andar por ahí jugueteando con ella, sigue así y me encargaré que tu paso en este instituto sea un infierno enana-Dijo con furia.

-¿Coquetear? Yo no lo hago- Dije apenas con voz.

-Te defendió, y además andabas por ahí en su espalda por la mañana-

-Eso no es lo mismo que coquetear-

-Estas advertida, y devuélvele su ropa ¿Entendido?-Me levanto la voz

-Si-Dije con un hilo de voz.

Salió dando un portazo.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Kurt. Mientras salía.

-Eso creo-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que dejara de coquetear con Quinn-

Kurt sonrío sonoramente.

-Coquetear…Esta loca no le hagas caso nena, vamos al campo, creo que ya comenzaron el entrenamiento-

Al llegar los chicos y chicas del equipo repasaban en el pizarrón una jugada, mientras la entrenadora gritaba.

Los chicos y yo nos sentamos en los primeros asientos de las gradas.

Quinn y los demás corrían por el campo, adoptando sus posiciones.

Finn toma el balón mientras la coach dio un silbido, todos corren, Finn se aleja, y lanza el balón hacia Quinn quien corre, al llegar a la segunda yarda cuatro gigantones incluyendo a David la siguen, tengo miedo por ella.

Ella atrae el balón hacia su cuerpo , escondiéndolo de los defensivos contrarios, voltea rápidamente para ver al próximo receptor, el chico que es el running back, corre como si el balón estuviera en su poder, los chicos de la línea ofensiva cambian sus asignaciones, dejan de bloquear para una jugada de carrera, y cambian al bloqueo de protección de pase, Quinn hace el pasé, mientras sale a la siguiente yarda, el chico le devuelve el balón y no hay nadie quien la pare ,hace una anotación.

-¡Eres imparable Fabray!- La entrenadora grita eufóricamente como nosotros.

Ella tira sus notas para abrazar a Quinn.

Se voltea y corre hacía nosotros.

-No lo hago mal, si Forrest Gump puede jugar porque yo no- Me mira.

-Supongo aunque tú running back está muy lento-

-¿Creí que no te gusta el Fútbol?-Pregunta incrédula.

-Mi papá apoya a los Dolphins de Miami-

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿Cómo va esa rodilla?-Me miró preocupada.

-Muy bien-Conteste sonriente.

-Tengo en mi casillero, el gel, te lo doy terminando el entrenamiento-

-Amor estuviste fantástica-

La odiosa de su novia hacia acto de presencia.

-Me merezco un premio ¿No crees?-

-Un beso-

-Amor esta jugada vale más-

Ruedo los ojos cuando comienza a besarla, Karen me mira, la besa tan posesivamente.

-Si ganas este torneo, te daré un gran regalo-

Quinn la mira boquiabierta y se van tomadas de las manos, se sientan lo bastante lejos del campo simplemente se limitan a abrazase, mientras la coach termina de evaluar la siguiente jugada.

No puedo mirar me pierdo en una banal conversación con Tina.

Al volver al campo los chicos adoptan sus viejas posiciones, forman una línea recta, hay cinco de cada lado, supongo que Sam juega de Kicker se pone en medio de estos diez, básicamente si esto resulta el alejara el balón lo más posible de la zona de anotación de ellos, así es el chico no pierde tiempo, lo patea con una fuerza tremenda, todos se dispersan, Quinn lo atrapa a lado de las bandas, los chicos de la defensiva se avientan tras ella, da una mirada y se lo pasa a Puck, taclea al defensa y Puck es quien termina la carrera.

Después de un tiempo, a Kurt le da sed, aunque yo quería seguir viendo a Quinn, me arrastra con él, pasamos al lado del segundo campo y lo veo, la cosa más hermosa que he visto, las cheerios, estaban haciendo pirueta, vueltas de carro, dios mío estaba enamorada de lo que veía.

-¿Rachel?-

-Kurt ¿puedo unirme?-

-¿A las cheerios?-

-Sí si-Dije eufórica-

-Si puedes, en dos semanas son las audiciones ¿Sabes gimnasia?-

-Un poco-

-¿Quieres ser popular?-Dijo con media sonrisa.

-No quiero… solo que me gusta probar mis límites-

-Es una tortura la coach Sue, y además la novia de Quinn es la Cheerleader-

-No me importa-

-Es una locura-

-¿Estás conmigo o no?-

-De acuerdo-

Era increíble el canto es mi pasión, pero quiero hacer algo diferente.

Después de un increíble entrenamiento, estaba sorprendía con Quinn masacró a Karofsky, cuando jugaron en la ofensiva, tiene realmente talento.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, y salimos del campo.

-Rachel que bueno que viniste ¿Qué tal estuve?-

-Muy bien Finn-

Mentí.

Nos alejamos del resto, y pude ver a Quinn con su novia hasta atrás.

-¿Te llevó a casa?-

-No gracias Finn- Dije un tanto frustrada.

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-Es que… Yo tengo novio Finn-

-Rach, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo te lo juro, no busco nada más, disculpa si mi actitud fue demasiado lejos-Dijo disculpándose.

-¿Estás seguro?-Dije sorprendida.

-Te lo juro, mira eres linda no lo niego, pero solo quiero una amistad, además estoy saliendo con una chica del equipo de rugby-

-Lo siento por mal interpretarte-

-¿Amigos?-

-Claro que si Hudson-

Me sorprendí, pero a la vez me alegra que seamos amigos, el me cae bien, es torpemente genial.

-Entonces como amigos, ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?-Volvió a insistir.

-Claro-

-Rachel espera-

Quinn nos alcanzó.

-Toma-

Me dio un tubito de gel.

-Lo prometido no es así-

-Exacto, ah por cierto Rachel ella es mi novia Karen-

-Mucho gusto, Rach- Dijo en un tono hipócrita.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hey chicos porque no vamos a mi casa-Dijo Quinn.

-Muy bien tarde de Pizza-Respondió Mike.

-¿Vamos Rae?-Pregunto Finn.

-Andando-

Tomé de la mano a Finn, y Quinn nos miró extrañada.

Nos subimos en los autos y partimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Quinn, su novia me mandaba unas miradas dignas de fulminar a cualquier ejército de zombies.

Entramos a la casa, no había nadie, excepto Charlie.

-Hola Gleek´s,Quinn, cosa extraña que se besuquea con mi hermana, y Rachel-

-Charlie odia a Karen-Me susurró Kurt.

Nos acomodamos en los sillones, ya no había más no sabía dónde sentarme.

-Siéntate conmigo-Dijo Charlie. Moviéndose un poco.

-Bien-

-¿Entonces pedimos pizzas?-Dijo Finn.

-Una con mucho Peperoni-Dijo Mercedes

-No…Una hawaiana-Protesto-Tina

-Y unas cervezas-Dijo Puck

-De acuerdo, iré pedirlas, oh y una vegetariana para ti Rachel-Dice. Y me guiñe un ojo.

-No es muy grosero Rache, tener que comer algo diferente a los demás-

Adivinen quien fue.

-Amor Rachel es vegetariana-

-Yo solo digo, todos deberíamos comer lo mismo-Replicó.

-Pero seguro que lo que tú comas irá directo al retrete, con ayuda de estos dos-Dijo Charlie. Señalando sus dedos.

-Si lo hago o no eso no te importa Friki- Contesto gritandolé.

-Promesa de exploradora-Dijo metiéndose los dedos a la boca.

-Chicos basta- Dijo Quinn.

-Pediré las Pizzas, Rachel ven para que me digas de que quieres-

Me levante y salimos a la cocina.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte extrañada.

-Ella no es así, bueno con Charlie si,, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, en unos días se le pasará-

-De que quieres tu pizza-

-De queso con champiñones y soya-

-¿Esa cosa sin sabor?-

-Sip-

Mi celular vibro…

-Adelanté iré ordenando-

-Bueno- Respondí

-Rachel Unni (Hermana), te he extrañado ¿Qué tal el segundo día?-

-Muy bien Kim-

Salí al jardín.

-¿Cómo va Young?-

- Mal, no ha entrado a clases-

-Me dijo que me amaba-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó atónito.

-Así como lo oyes-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Bueno creo…-

-¿Le diste que también lo amas?-

-No… No pude hacerlo es lo que me duele-

-Rachel, tranquila nena, no dejes que te afecte, tómalo con calma, hablare con el decírtelo en estas circunstancias es egoísta-

- Te extraño Kim-Dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti hermosa, ¿Has hecho amigos?-

-Un par… Hay una chica llamada Quinn Fabray, es genial, muy graciosa-

-¿Es guapa?-

-¡Kim! No tienes oportunidad, le gustan las chicas- Le reprendí.

-Y ¿Qué eso la hace menos guapa?, Te da chance a ti, prefiero a otro que no sea tu odioso y llorón novio-

-No, y déjalo entiendes yo lo quiero-

-Entonces ¿Dime?-Volvió a insistir.

-Si está muy guapa-

- ¿Guapa de esas que dices le tiró el calzón, o guapa me orgasmeo de alegría?-

- Guapa me orgasmeo de alegría-Dije riendo.

-Quiero ir a Ohio-

- ¿Vendrás la otra semana?-

-Si nena-

-Adivina me uniré a las Cheerios-

-No jueges-

- Si Kim lo haré-

-Rachel Berry en las Cheerios, dando piruetas y agitando los pompones, tengo que verlo-

-Rach ¿Quieres espinaca en tu pizza?- salió Quinn.

-Tengo que Dejarte Kim-

-¿La chicaOrgasmica?-

-Si Kim-

-Anda ve-

Colgué y me metí de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Con o sin?-

-Con-

- De acuerdo-

Quinn siguió con el pedido y me permití mirarla, tiene unos ojos hermosos, una voz muy suave, una nariz perfecta, esas cejas perfectamente delineadas, esos labios rojos, el traje de Futbolista le va bien.

Me pilló mirándola, me sonroje, colgó el teléfono y se acercó.

-¿Todo listo?-Pregunté

-Así es-Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Simplemente nos quedamos viendo, apreciando nuestros ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así.

-¿Habemus Pizzas?- Era Charlie.

- 30 Minutos si no es gratis- Dijo Quinn

- Vamos a armar la reta en el Xbox, quieres que arrastre de nuevo tu orgullo en el piso del Need for Speed-

-Cállate te dejé ganar

Salimos a la sala todos habían hecho equipos, Finn y Puck, Santana y Brittany,Tina y Mike, Sam con Charlie, Blaine y Charlie, Mercedes y Kurt no jugarían estaban más entretenidos con el atuendo de Kurt.

-Amor- Dijo Karen, abrazando a Quinn.

- ¿Rachel juegas?- Pregunto Finn

-Claro, pero no tengo pareja-

-Yo juego- dijo Quinn.

-Rachel te debo de advertir algo mi hermana es pésima, con decirte que no recorre ni tres metros cuando ya ocasiono un accidente con fuego y todo-

-Me arriesgaré-

-Q no juegues, vamos arriba amor-Insistía Karen.

-No quiero saber que después de tener abstinencia, quieran tener su primera vez con público-Habló Santana.

- Santi podemos subir-

-Más tarde bebé hay que patear el trasero de estos-

-Amor quiero jugar-

-¿ósea que prefieres un jueguito a tu novia?-

-Olvídalo Quinn iré con Kurt a platicar-

La chica sonreía malvadamente.

-No Rach., yo jugare, amor no te pongas así-

-Sabes que Q quédate apretando botoncitos, yo me largó-

Y por primera vez en la vida vi un azote de puerta más dramático que el mío.

-¿San, Karen está en sus días?- Dice Britt.

-Todo el año amor- Contestó San

-Ve tras ella- Dijo Puck

-No lo hagas es una caprichosa- Tina hablaba.

-Saben que hoy tuve un entrenamiento muy cansado, y solo quiero jugar una partida, comer pizza ya mañana veré como lo arregló, las cosas no van bien desde el día del Holocausto.

La tarde había estado genial, al parecer Quinn era perfecta en todo, pero digamos que en los juegos de carreras de autos, deja mucho que desear, yo fui quien termine la carrera matando uno que otro peatón, ella me animaba aunque fuimos la pareja que perdió, Charlie y Blaine eran demasiado buenos, dejaron muchos metros atrás a Finn y a Puck, por otra parte La pareja de Mike y tina aplastaron a Santana quien se marchó muy enfadada en la primera vuelta, según Charlie se iban a tener más privacidad.

Todo el mundo se había marchado por culpa de la lluvia tormentosa, solo quedábamos Quinn y yo, estaba en mi última vuelta, sé que no ganaría pero quería terminarlo.

-Vamos Rach solo te falta la curva, y llegas al puente la avalancha no te alcanzara- Decía enérgicamente.

-Ya… pero por que se derrumban tan fácil estas jodidas montañas-

-Valla saca tu lado camionero-

-Jajaj lo dice quien provoco un choque múltiple-

Guardamos la respiración con una avalancha estaba a punto de enterrarme, tenía que llegar y ah solo por dos segundos….

-Muy bien Rach ahora solo tienes que jugar contra tiempo-

-Mierda-

Malditos, quien crea estos juegos como en 17 segundos llegas al otro lado del puente, esto es indignante, lo peor era que por cada metro recorrido al menos siete autos salían de la nada, las curvas no las daba bien, me pegaba a la banqueta y giraba, podía ver el final del puente.

-5….4…3…-

Y por primera vez descubrí el termino el nitro está a la derecha.

-Llegaste-

Quinn me dio vueltas por toda la sala.

-Lo siento- Dijo

-Ganamos-

-Lo hiciste-

Me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Eres genial Rach-

-Lo sé, dejare mi sueño de ser cantante para ser conductora de un tráiler-

Ella esboza una sonrisa en mi cuello.

-Buena idea ¿Te quedas?-Dice separándose de mí.


	6. 내가 노력하겠습니다 (Lo intentaré)

**N/A: Tengo varios capítulos hechos que incluyen a Finn, aun no creo lo que paso quiero pedirles su opinión debo cambiar el personaje, el nombre, lo dejo igual…Bueno Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, que me hacen los días, y sus FF y alertas desde ya gracias.**

** Monteith.**

**#StaystrongLea**

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**CAP: ****내가****노력하겠습니다 ****(Lo intentaré)**

-Debería irme – Dije rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Se está cayendo el cielo, sin mencionar que te puedes enfermar-Respondió seriamente.

-Puedo correr sabes- volví a mirarla.

Y aunque es verdad quería quedarme, hacía días que estaba esperando el momento para poder usar Skype para hablar con Young.

-Quédate-Suspiro tomando mi mano

-Mañana hay clases-

Te llevaré temprano a tu casa- Dijo y por fin nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

Cuando miré esos ojos verdes brillantes supe que no podía seguir negándome.

-Sabes tengo pesadillas nocturnas-

-No importa-

-Suelo gritar entre sueños-

-Tengo toda una farmacia llena de algodones para mis oídos-

- ¿Y tus padres?-

-Hoy mamá tiene guardia, y mi padre está en Italia terminando un negocio-

-No lo sé-Le digo dudosa

-Prometo que no abusare de ti en medio de la noche-Su voz está llena de humor

-¿Qué manías tienes?-

-Solo las normales, ya sabes meterte mano mientras estas dormida, atarte, nunca desaprovecho una oportunidad-

-Eres tan normal Q-

-Entonces señorita Berry ¿Me concederías pasar la noche conmigo… a pesar de saber que te meteré mano?- Me dice

-Agradécele a la lluvia-

- Tláloc, Mahoma gracias, por su derecha tiene las escaleras-

Caminamos junto a la habitación que supongo debe de Charlie él nos contó que aún no estaba listo para volver a la facultad, el rumor de que Juliette lo había dejado por alguien mejor se había esparcido.

-La última habitación es la mía-

Tiene la puerta más grande que la demás, donde hay enorme poster de la banda Naked and Famous, del sencillo Girls like you, abrí la puerta y me dejó pasar.

-Desordenado… pero todavía se ve el piso- Dijo detrás de mí.

-Es muy lindo, creo que algo me dice que eres fan de Jonathan Safran Foer-

- ¿Enserio lo conoces?- Su cara es un poema de incertidumbre.

-Escritor de Extremely loud and incredibly close- Me abrí paso en su recamará.

- Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara-

-¿Enserio?, digamos que la película no es tan buena, ¿Cuál es tu frase tu preferida?- La cuestione.

-Me encanto cuando el chico trae su mascará de gas y dice a veces tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros temores-

Ambas no evitamos sonreír, me había obsesionado con el libro al punto de leerlo unas 50 veces.

- A las personas no les gustan los números, son más como letras y esas letras están tratando de convertirse en historias y papá decía que las historias deben de ser compartidas-

Me miro con absoluta devoción como si las palabras que decía las escuchara por primera vez.

-Me sorprendes sabes-

-Lo pude deducir por tu cara-

-¿Quieres ver algo más interesante?-

Asentí, y abrió un closet del lado de la ventana, era un estante ordenando, lleno de cámaras.

-Papá y yo lo hicimos, siempre intenta compensar el tiempo que no pasa conmigo, fue nuestro proyecto de invierno-

Mire hacia los lados y había un enorme collage, de diferentes monumentos históricos.

-¿Todas las has tomado tú?- No pude evitar que mis ojos brillaran.

-Si tuve tiempo en las últimas vacaciones, así que tomé la moto de Charlie y conduje hasta Manhattan-

-Deberías tener una exposición son increíbles, papá trabajo con Donghae Lee en el invierno, y te puedo asegurar que estas tomas son mejores que lo que él hizo con toda su técnica-

-Nunca nadie las había visto, muchas gracias esto es increíble para mí, aunque aún me falta demasiado por aprender-

-El talento que tienes es magnífico, ¿Puedo quedarme está?- Le dije

La foto es la de la entrada principal del planetario Hayden con su enorme puente, y puertas de cristal.

-Si tómala-

-¿Puedo tocar tus cámaras?-

Pestañeo muy rápido y le hago un mohín.

-¿Estas intentando seducirme?-Me dice levantando su ceja.

Se acercó a mí tomando mis labios entre sus dedos sacudiéndolos.

-Se llama persuasión- Le dije cuando me soltó.

.Me acerque más hasta el estante.

-¿Y esos espacios?- Pregunté

-Son de las cámaras que aún no consigo-Sonrió de lado.

-Lecia D-lux5 , Argus C2, ZE155,son muy antiguas-

-¿Algún día dejaras de sorprenderme?, así es, las modernas no me gustan mucho-

-Nunca, ¿Cuántas tienes?-

-Siete, la Agfya synchro es la que mi padre me regalo, esta es mi consentida la Kodak Pony 828 mi hermana la encontró en una tienda de antigüedades, la Kodak Jify 11, la Leica V-lux 20, la Kodak Brownie G-20, la Olympus helf-frame EE-33, la polarold sonar –

-¿Es de las que saca las fotos instantáneas?-

-Exacto eres increíble-

-Mi abuela me regalo una igual-Comenté sonriendo.

Volví mis ojos, algo había llamado mi atención, agradezco a Kim las lecciones de fotografía.

-La Yashica G- Electro-Dije dudando

La tome entre mis dedos, examinando cada parte de ella.

-La mismísima-

-¿Por qué no tienes fotos de ti?- Me volví para mirarla.

-No soy algo lindo para fotografiar-

-Para mí sí-

-Vamos Rach tenemos que dormir-Dijo mirando el techo

Creo que mi comentario fue demasiado lejos, ¿Acaso la había incomodado?

Salimos y se detuvo en el armario.

-Voy a terminar de apoderarme de todo tu closet- Dije cuando me paso una pijama de Star Wars.

-Tú haces que luzca mejor mi ropa, el baño está por haya- Contesto con un tono más alegré.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mis padres diciendo, que me quedaría en casa de Quinn, minutos después salí del baño.

-¿Qué me queda mejor, tu chamarra, tú playera, sudadera o pijama?- Pregunté al salir.

-A ti todo te queda bien-Me sonrió

-¿Por qué las almohadas?- Pregunte extrañada.

-Bueno dijiste que pateas por la noche- Dijo dudosa.

-Quinn…-Dije cuando la note como ida.

-Lo siento decías- Me contestó despabilándose,

-Que era broma lo de patear en la noche-Dije

Me acerque a la cama, desenrollando las cobijas, saque de en medio las almohadas.

-Sabes quiero pedirte ayuda-Comente cuando me acosté mirando al techo

-¿Sobre qué?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Quiero entrar a las Cheerios-

-¿Qué?-Dijo y Giró su cabeza.

-Si es que las vi hoy, y te juro algo en mí se encendió-

-Supongo que puedo ayudarte a practicar, me aprendí algunas coreografías, pero Sue es como la enviada de Satanás-

-No le tengo miedo, me ayudarás ¿Enserio?- Me gire para verla mejor

-Claro Rach, comenzamos cuando tú quieras-Contesto con alegría.

Solté un grito, y me lancé sobre ella

-¡Eres la mejor te lo han dicho!-Grite.

Sentí que se quedó tensa, algo incomoda.

El silencio estaba ahí, pasé mi mano por su cabello, mientras ella me toma por la cintura.

-¿Mañana por la tarde te parece?- Pregunte.

-Claro… no… no… tengo práctica-

-Hasta mañana-Le digo. Y me recargo en su pecho.

-¿Piensas dormir así?- Me dijo

-Lo siento, sé que apenas nos conocemos, no quiero incomodarte- Me reacomode.

-No seas boba, no me incomoda-

Tiro de mí hacia ella.

**POV Quinn:**

Puse una alarma para despertar temprano, y me volteo para mirarla, hasta que su cuerpo deja de hacer presión y se relaja, la acomodó con mucho cuidado dejándola boca arriba, la tapo con la cobija, y la miro de nuevo, es como ese poema de Marcastell –"Dormir ahí, contigo verte y sentir como duermes mientras yo como mortal te acaricio suavemente"-

La tarde con Rachel había estado fantástica, hacía menos de dos días que la conocía, y sin embargo todo lo que salía de su boca me parece maravillosamente hermoso, el día que la conocí llegue tarde al entrenamiento, la vi entre los arbustos que dan a la cancha, era tierna la escena, hablamos y le prometí llevarla a todas sus clases.

Me encantó su forma de ser tan natural… Simplemente siendo ella misma.

No como ella…

Miré la foto de Karen en mi mesita de noche, aún no sabía cómo superar el día del holocausto, creo que más bien ambas no sabemos cómo superarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza ya no quería pensar más en eso, me pegue a la orilla de la cama rezaba por no moverme no podía dejar que al traidor se le ocurriera despertar en pleno sueño.

Contadas son las personas que saben de mi condición, mi novia por su puesto, Britt, San, mi familia, y nada más, mis padres me criaron con orgullo, sin hacer distinciones, bueno una que otra, a mí y a Charlie mi papá nos amenazó con mandarnos a cortar el paquete, sin mencionar el sin número de revistas que nos regala, mi madre por su lado nos regala centenares de condones….

Aún no sé cómo lo tomará Rach… Es una chica maravillosa, pero no me puedo arriesgar, lo cierto es que nunca he llegado a sentirme como un monstruo , estoy feliz con lo que soy, aunque algunas veces uno que otro se llegó a enterar y me trataron fatal, mi madre estaba ahí para mí, para enseñarme que por algo dios hace las cosas.

Le di un último vistazo, estaba con un brazo debajo de la almohada, su boca estaba entre abierta, sonreí para mis adentros, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente:

**Pov Rach:**

Me desperté por el sonido de la canción Pumped up Kicks the Foster, Quinn estaba pegada a la orilla de la cama, el sonido incrementaba, Quinn trato de estirar su mano, pero el impulso no hiso nada más que tirarla de la cama.

-¡Quinn!- Grité hasta llegar a su altura.

-Estoy…Estoy…Bien… Completa- Dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No…. Rach no es necesario-Contesto nerviosa

-Estoy bien no es necesario- Responde lo más rápido. Junta sus piernas con su pecho.

-¿Te golpeaste?- Pregunté inocentemente.

Ella no me contesta y se pega lo más que puede a la pared.

-Déjame ver-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces muevo con fuerza sus rodillas.

-No… Rachel-

-¿Qué hice?-

La miro y esta increíblemente roja, baje la mirada y note un bulto que empezaba a medrar en su entrepierna, por instinto me acerque a ella.

-No… Mierda… Rach…-

Salió corriendo al baño.

-Quinn- Llamé a la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta

Me acomode al lado de la puerta, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que la vi salir sigilosamente.

-Lo siento- susurró

Y esta vez soy yo quien se quedó sin palabras.

-Rach siento haberte puesto en esta situación, yo nací así tengo… Tengo un pene, cuando tenía tres meses me detectaron con el síndrome pAIS Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome, mira si ya no quieres que nos sigamos viendo lo entenderé-

Se levantó, mi mente aún estaba procesando lo que me había dicho.

Me puse frente a ella y la abrace, quiero hacerle sentir que siempre estaré con ella.

-A mí no me importa sabes, para mi sigues siendo perfecta-

Y es que en verdad lo es, por más que le di vueltas a esto no me alejare de ella.

-Gracias Rachel-

Sus ojos llorosos encontraron los míos.

-Sabes eres el sueño de cualquier soltera cuya única compañía son 40 gatos, vienes con regalo incluido-

-Mejor que un dildo ¿no?-

Ambas estallamos en una carcajada, es la única persona que conozco que sabe cómo convertir una situación tensa en algo divertido.

-Se hace tarde- Dije

-Gracias Rachel, nunca nadie lo había tomado como tú-

-Sigo sorprendiendo-

-Demasiado, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-No te preocupes, te veo haya-

Después de una media hora estaba terminando de arreglarme, no había vuelto a pensar en lo que me había dicho Quinn, no me importaba como fuera eso no cambiaba nada la percepción que tenia de ella.

-Rach hija un desesperado quiere hablar contigo-Decía mi padre, mientras entraba dejaba el teléfono en mi habitación.

-Hola-Respondí extrañada.

-Rachel amor que paso anoche, dijiste que hablaríamos, ¿me estas evadiendo?-

-No es eso amor-

-Desde que te fuiste te noto distante, no contestas mis mensajes, ¿quieres dejarme no es así?-

-Young quieres tranquilizarte…. No planeo dejarte entiendes, siento lo de anoche estuve ocupada con cosas de la escuela, si mudarse de casa es el infierno, imagínate lo que es cambiarte de país-

-¿Es en serio?-Pregunto dudoso.

-Amor es verdad, falta una semana para vernos, no quiero pelear-

-Ya tengo mi boleto sabes, estoy ansioso, extraño tus besos, hasta tus raras rutinas de hidratación por la mañana-

-Te quiero-

-Y yo te amo-

-Young….-

-Rachel Kim me conto acerca de que te unirás a las porristas, sé que entrarás amor, tu siempre logras todo lo que te propones, solo no abandones el canto-

-Hay un club sabes, las competencias no son lo mío creo que si me uno mamá lo tomará como señal de guerra-

-Deberías hablar con ella, sé que su último encuentro te mando al psicólogo pero ella era joven Rach, y ahora solo quiere verte no la alejes, hazle saber que compartirás el talento Corcoran, mi pequeña Barbra haz una audición déjalos a todos con la boca abierta-Sus palabras me dieron aliento.

-Siempre sabes que decir-Sonreí de lado.

-Ese es mi trabajo protegerte, ¿Me lo prometes?- Pregunto en un tono pertinaz.

-Claro que sí, muero por verte de nuevo, llego tarde amor te quiero- Le mentí.

-Y yo princesa, Te amo, hasta ¿la noche, mañana para mí?-

-Descansa-

-Lo haré-

Dije y colgué, algo estaba pasando con aquella necesidad de tenerlo cerca…

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Necesito ayuda con una tarea del Glee club, piénsalo Get Happy /Happy Days Are Here Again Judy Garland y Barbra Streisand, lo estuve meditando seremos imparables.**

Y ahí estaba, solo necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Shelby, había escuchado a kurt cantar estoy segura que seremos un dueto de muerte.

Baje con mis padres después de un rato, estaban sirviendo un poco de Sanuki udon el aroma de negi picado impregnaba toda la cocina.

-Y dejo de lloriquear- Comento mi padre Leroy dándome un plato.

-¿Nuca te caerá bien?- Contesto mi otro padre, sentándose a su lado.

-Está en mi naturaleza de padre, es como un sentido arácnido, es la ley odiar a quien manosea a tu hija-

-Él no lo hace- Dije tratando de no atragantarme.

-Eres una adolescente, eres una hoya a presión de hormonas-

-Podemos tener un desayuno normal- Intervino mi padre Hiram.

-Lo haría si tan solo, se dignara a conocerlo, vendrá en una semana tienes que tratarlo bien -Replique.

-Saben conocí a un chico talentoso de nombre Cameron Mitchell, está en tu escuela Rach, tiene muchísimo talento, hemos hecho algunas negociaciones, es una buena inversión ¿Lo conoces?-

-No lo he visto, es increíble saber que está funcionando la empresa-

-Sé que Corea es una buena inversión, nos dio todo, pero necesitamos está economía por algo es el monstruo-

-Nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena, siento haberte separado de tus amigos cariño-

-Escucha esta ciudad está demostrando ser asombrosa-

-Esa es la actitud-

-¡Abrazo familiar!-Grito Leroy

-Mucho amor pero llegaré tarde-

Las primeras clases habían sido totalmente una pérdida de neuronas, la química nunca ha sido lo mío, maldito electrón, maldita configuración electrónica, jodida entalpia del cloro, era hora del receso estaba con kurt en el auditorio del coro.

-¿Lo sientes?-

-La magia del teatro-

-Así es, te encantará este año las nacionales serán en New York, tu sabes Wicked, Les miserables, Chicago- Conto eufórico.

-Una diva nunca rechaza New York-

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Claro, ahora dime Happy Days me lo sé de memoria, nunca fallaría una nota de Barbra, ¿Cuándo y dónde nos presentamos?-

-¿Qué te parece el viernes, en el salón del coro?-

-Prepárate Glee Club ahora tienes nueva capitana-

-¿Dejarás tu sueño de porrista?-

-No, de hecho hoy es mi primer entrenamiento con Quinn-

-Quien mejor que ella para ayudarte con las coreografías-

-Lo se aunque me preocupa su novia-

-A quien no, pero solo ignórala Rach-

Teníamos dos horas más de filosofía, la clase había comenzado y Quinn aún no llegaba, ni siquiera su adorable novia estaba.

-Hobbit… Voltea-susurró Santana. Giré la cabeza apara mírala mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Sabes dónde está Q?-

-Señorita Lopez si tiene algo que decirle a su compañera puede tomar sus cosas y dirigirse amablemente a la cafetería-

-Lo siento-

-No la he visto en todo el día-Aproveche la distracción del profesor.

-Profesor siento la tardanza-Es Quinn.

-Sabes Fabray aunque este en el equipo de Futbol tiene un horario que cumplir-

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar-

Tomo asiento a lado mío, gire para mirarla y es la segunda vez que la veo así con los ojos vidriosos y rojos.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunte

-Si esto… Es una alergia nada de qué preocuparse-Dijo señalando sus ojos.

-Por favor júntense con su compañero de exposición, empezarán a trabajar con el romanticismo o la revolución industrial-La vos del profesor resonó.

Quinn se acomodó enfrente de mí.

-¿Estás segura?-Le cuestione.

-Sobre el romanticismo no es lo mío-

-No… sobre cómo te sientes, tus ojos no están de acuerdo con tus palabras-

-¿Eres psíquica?-

-algo así-

-¿Cómo Carrie?-

-Menos sangrienta-

-No me pasa nada serio, solo que últimamente las cosas con Karen no van bien, la quiero pero el verano pasado sucedió el holocausto-

-El ¿Qué?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Bueno así es como lo llamo, el verano pasado me olvide de nuestro aniversario, hiso un drama descomunal, tenía dos pasajes de avión para Toronto, pero yo tenía que entrenar para las pruebas de Futbol, me dijo que no quería verme más-

-¿Y soló por eso lo llamas el holocausto?, eres un poquito exagerada-

-No espera hay más, después me arrepentí y el día de nuestro aniversario fui a buscarla, pero al llegar a su casa estaba en la entrada besando a otro chico, como si nada, como si yo no fuera nada, los celos me invadieron y no era para menos, llegue hasta donde estaban, el chico salió disparado-

-¿Y ella que hiso?-

-Echarme la culpa-

-Eso es muy egoísta-Contesté resentida.

-Lo sé, ella dijo que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, hoy mientras veníamos para acá me topé con ese imbécil y ella hablando, me dijo que ya solo eran amigos, llámame loca pero siento que ella aún lo ve-

-¿Y por qué sigues con ella?, me refiero a que si ya te engaño una vez, que le impide hacerlo-

-Tal vez el miedo a estar sola, no sé, Rachel estoy enamorada de ella-

-No quiero que te hagan daño-

-Tendré cuidado, pero pasando a otros temas ¿Estás lista para tu primer entrenamiento?-

-Sí, la verdad hoy me siento confiada-

-Esperó que no te importe que le pidiera ayuda a Santana y a Brit-

-No…Esta bien… a ellas ¿no les molesta?-

-Brit está fascinada con la idea de que te unas, y con algunos mimos de ella Santana no dudo en aceptar-

-Gracias-

-Ya verás Rach quedaras en las Cheerios-

-Eso esperó-

El día había llegado a su fin, Kurt y yo volvímos al auditorio a ensayar.

-¿Tienes algún problema en que inicie yo?, me encanta el verso del inicio-

-Si claro una estrofa tú y una yo

-De acuerdo, pondré la música, hagamos algo improvisado-

-Dale-

La música comenzó a sonar.

-Forget your troubles- La melodiosa voz de Kurt sonaba.

-Happy Days- Segí yo

-Comeon get Happy-

-Are here again-Continue

-Better chase all your…..cares away- Había desafinado en la última parte.

-Trata de arquear la espalda, y sumir el abdomen y vocaliza un poco más, así ¡HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN! – Mi voz sobre paso la música.

-Eso fue increíble, eres como un ángel -Dijo un chico debajo del escenario.

-Gracias respondí sonrojándome-

-Mi nombre es Cameron… Cameron Mitchell-

Y de pronto el nombre hizo clic en mi cabeza, es un chico rubio bastante alto, tiene un aspecto nerd, lleva un sweater blanco con una camisa negra y gris a cuadros un pantalón negro entubado, y unas botas, es bastante guapo.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry-

-De STARSHIP BERRY… vi algunas fotos tuyas en las oficinas de tus padres, eres muy talentosa y muy bonita-

-Gracias respondí- Sonrojándome.

-Rachel ¿estás lista para irnos?- Quinn salía detrás del escenario.

-Claro…Quinn…Un gusto Cameron-

-El gusto fue mío-

Dejamos el auditorio y escuche a kurt hablar.

-Tiene novio Cameron-


	7. 운명 (Destino)

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus Favoritos y Reviews, prometo no pasar tanto sin actualizar.**

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desde ya gracias.**

**Capítulo 7: [****운명****]: (Destino).**

Entre las clases privilegiadas de cómo ser una porrista impartidas por Santana, junto con los ensayos con Kurt, en definitiva había tenido poco tiempo de seguir conociendo más acerca de Quinn, ahora mismo estamos en el auditorio a unos minutos de dar nuestro increíble , sentimental y totalmente alucinante performance para nuevas direcciones.

-Nerviosa-

-En realidad no, hago esto desde los cuatro años, ¿Y tú?-

-No es la primera vez que canto para ellos, pero tengo miedo de fallar en la última nota-

-Lo hemos ensayado toda la semana somos increíbles-

-¿Qué le paso a tus piernas Rach?-Cuestiono.

-Bueno digamos que ocurrió un percance-

-¿Snixx?-

-Pues verás….

**Flashback:**

-¡Nooo!, ni acomodes tu judío trasero Berry desde arriba- Gritó Santana

-No puedo más-Resoplé con frustración.

-Rach todo te ha salido perfecto, pero para cerrar la rutina debes hacerlo-

-Miss Penis tiene un buen punto, Sue no tendrá compasión enana, te dará una paliza al estilo Lima adjacent, hacer un back handspring es algo básico para las porristas-

-Vamos Rach si los ratones del señor Bobinsky en Coraline pudieron ¿Por qué tu no?-Me miro Birtt

-Y con menos estatura-

-¡Santana! , mira Rach no es nada del otro mundo solo tienes que saltar hacia atrás con los brazos separados dar un salto formando un arco con tu columna, pasar tu cuerpo por este y caes, es sencillo-

-Ni siquiera suena sencillo, ¿Qué tal si me pasa algo?-

-Relájate Man hands lo peor que te puede pasar es que te de un traumatismo contuso y nos evites la pena de verte audicionar -

-San…-

-No déjalo Quinn, no puedo soy un desastre-

-Un desastre en efecto….Pero coordinado, solo tienes que sacar esa pasión que proyectas cuando cantas-

-Ha hablado la embajadora de la paz enserio no puedes ser más Gay Fabray-

Quinn se repantigó a mi lado.

-No le hagas caso-Cogió mi mano.

-Al final voy a pensar que tiene razón-

-Es tu primer entrenamiento no te rindas, todos empezamos siendo terribles, pero escucha, cuando me hablaste de que te gustaría intentarlo, esa manera en que lo describías me hizo… Me hizo saber que eres de esas personas ambiciosas en el buen sentido, todo lo que te propongas sé que lo lograrás, mi sentido arácnido me lo dice-

-¿Estás segura de que tú sentido arácnido funciona?-

-Si un poco más que mis increíbles habilidades para jugar need for speed… Mirá yo sé que lo lograrás Rachel-

-¿Y si falló?-

-Prometo estar ahí … Con un enorme pote de helado y la quinta temporada de Grey´s Anatomy-

-¿Desde arriba?-Pregunté

-¡June Bee! **(hagámoslo)**-

-¿Estás aprendiendo Coreano?-

-Cortesía de Google translate-

-Muy hipster-

-Fabray deja de meterle mano a Berry o me iré mis dedos necesitan ejercitarse-

-¿Lista?-

-No pero supongo que no hay que hacer esperar a Snixx-

El back handspring consistía en saltar a las tres chicas en el mismo salto cuando ellas estaban en cuatro en el césped, solo podía pensar en que iba terminar siendo un ser invertebrado.

-Vamos Berry no tengo toda la maldita tarde-

Me acerque a ellas con más temor que el que pueda a llegar a experimentar en toda mi vida, me puse de espaldas y flexione las rodillas, apreté lo más posible el abdomen y di un saltó, estire los brazos lo cual me permitió poder saltarlas y formar un arco…

-¡Rachel!- Sonó de fondo

La voz me desconcentró, y caí sin siquiera poder meter las manos.

-¡Estas en mi lista enana!, muévete o romperé tu pequeño cráneo-

-¡Ouch!, lo siento-

-Lo que vas a sentir va a ser mi puño rompiendo tu nariz-

-Tranquilas, ¿Están bien?-

-Que preguntas más estúpidas haces, ¿cómo voy a estar bien? después de que el trasero de Berry cayó en mi sensual cuerpo-

-Ya te dije que lo siento-

Con ayuda de Quinn me reincorpore, sacudiéndome las hojas que se impregnaron en mi cabello.

-Pareces una ilustración de Maurice Sendak- Siempre el humor de Quinn.

-¿Qué hacían?- Comento la portadora de la abrumadora voz.

- Ayudando a que Rach se aprenda algunos pasos-Soltó Brittany.

-¿Así que harás la prueba?-Me miró con vesania.

-Claro, soy una estrella por lo tanto brillo en donde sea, gracias a mi inminente talento quedaré en las cheerios-

-No es tan fácil como tú crees-Arremetió.

-Claro eso lo tengo en cuenta, pero tengo algo que muchos no y eso se llama talento-

-Será un placer ver tu audición, espero que estés a la altura-

- Prepárate para conocer la palabra alucinante-Refuté.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Contesto Quinn con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Te he extrañado- Dijo Tomando a Quinn en un beso.

Suspiré harta de la situación.

-Estoy contigo enana-Resopló Santana.

-Ya hablando en serio- Volvió a preguntar Quinn.

-Pronto será el baile de bienvenida y hoy me entregaron los afiches-

Desenrollo la cartulina para dejar ver una foto de la pareja besándose cada una con una tiara, y un enorme reinas del baile en color rojo delineado con amarillo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para elegir el vestuario, hacer campaña, le pague a unos niños para decir que los habíamos ayudado a aprender a leer en verano-

-Pero ni siquiera lo hicimos-

-Se llama estrategia de campaña amor, este es nuestro año, por fin la corona será mía…Nuestra, por cierto te necesito para escoger la tela, tenemos que combinar-

-Sabes que no me gusta-

-Te dejaré tocarme si lo haces, por cierto tienes que llamar para rentar la limusina-

-¿Qué tal si mejor vamos en el carro de papá?

-Es todo acerca de imagen amor-

**FinFlashcback**.

-¿Esa chica no tiene algo más que hacer?-

-Al parecer no, la verdad no sé cómo Quinn la aguanta, me refiero a que son tan diferentes-

-Supongo que si tú se lo preguntas ella te lo dirá-

-Debería… Por cierto están increíbles nuestros trajes, me puedo sentir como Barbra-

-Lo se querida, tenemos que marcar tendencia-

Abrimos el telón, los rostros conocidos se paseaban por mis ojos, la música lentamente inunda mis oídos.

-Forget your troubles- Kurt me regalaba una Mirada de complicidad.

-Happy days-

-Come on get happy-

Caminamos hacia el centro del escenario.

-Are here again-

-You better chase all your cares away-

-The skies above are clear again-

Nuestras voces lograban sobre pasar la música.

-Shout hallelujah-

Kurt por fin había logrado matizar ahora era más natural.

-So let's sing a song-

-Come on get happy-

Quinn por fin, llego y se situó en las primeras filas a lado de Puck.

-Of cheer again-

Puedo sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, lo cual me hace sentirme más confiada.

-Get ready for the judgment day-

-¡Happy times!-

El momento crucial había llegado, confiaba en lo que esta semana había conseguido enseñarle a Kurt.

-¡Happy times!-

Tomo mi mano cerrando los ojos, dándose valor, logro hacerlo, me sorprendió lo alto que pudo llegar está vez.

-Happy days are here again…..-

Conseguimos dejar a todos con la boca abierta, Quinn fue la primera en ponerse de pie y aplaudirnos seguida de los demás, nunca me había escuchado cantar.

-Rachel… Kurt eso fue ¡Wow!, que les puedo decir magníficos, ¡Bienvenida a Nuevas Direcciones!-

Bajamos del escenario el señor Schuester seguía comentándonos acerca de las nacionales, y mis temores se hicieron realidad, el equipo de mi madre estaba como uno de los favoritos.

Una cosa menos en mi lista, solo me falta hablarlo con mamá, lo cual significaría una visita más al psicólogo.

-¿Te gusto?- Me separe del resto para acercarme a Quinn.

-Mejor que Barbra-

-No estuvo tan asombroso-

-En verdad para mí fue magnifico-

-Gracias- Me sonroje.

-No gracias a ti podría quedarme todo el día escucharte cantar-

-Oh Fabray que adorable eres, renten un cuarto, tanta tensión sexual me hace daño-

-¿Tensión sexual?, yo solo la estaba felicitando-

-Claro y yo detesto los dulces besos de chicas-Contestó y se fue.

-No nos hemos visto en lo que va de la semana…también venía a decirte que hoy es el primer partido de la temporada, y realmente me encantaría que estuvieras ahí-

-Realmente me muero por volver a verte en acción-

-Jugaremos contra los State Buckeyes a las ocho-

-Dalo por hecho-

-Te veré esta noche-

Deje un beso en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo en que las dos nos sonrojábamos por el contacto.

-Es de la buena suerte-

Después de llevar a Kurt y a Finn a su casa, volví a casa, estoy emocionada por ver el juego de esta noche.

-¡AIGO! **(Sorpresa),** hasta que te dignas en llegar, pase trece horas en un maldito avión para verte enana-

No puedo creerlo es él, aún faltaba una semana pero estaba aquí.

-¡Kim!-

-Rachel abrázame-

Salí corriendo de auto tomándolo entre mis brazos, me sentía de nuevo en casa.

-Aún falta una semana- Conteste secando unas pocas de lágrimas.

-No podía esperar más, llame a tus padres hace dos días-

-Oh mi Angry bird, no sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos-

-Y yo princesa-

Entramos en la casa la expresión de mis padres era de completa adoración al vernos hablar abrazados.

-Al final voy a pensar que el novio eres tú Kim-Dio mi padre Leroy dejando un poco de té en la mesa.

-Jamás eso sería raro, aparte por mucho que quiera a Rachel no es mi tipo-

-¿Me estás diciendo fea? Baka **(idiota)**-

- Mi dulce dongseng **(Hermana),** y su dulce dramatismo-

-Bueno los dejamos a solas-

-Un gusto volver a verlos-

-¿Cómo está?-

-El clima bien sabes lo normal-

-No me refiero como sigue Young-

-No somos los mejores amigos, pero el chico realmente te quiere, no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti, no me deja de acosar sobre si ya te decidiste a decirle un te amo-

-No puedo-

-No tienes que seguir con eso si te está causando tantos problemas-

-Quiero… Hay días en que quiero poder decirle que no soy tan fuerte, que todo lo planeamos lo veo tan distante, que siento que me estoy volviendo injusta porque mientras él se arriesgarse con tanto amor, yo temó lastimarlo-

-Opinó que ese te amo fue demasiado egoísta te lo dije, te está presionando debes pensarlo más nena, no quiero verte sufrir por él ni por nadie-

-Estoy hecha un lío y solo llevo una semana-

-Tranquila si el realmente son el uno para el otro está solo será una prueba, pero si no hay demasiado chicos allá a fuera, incluyendo a tu rubia orgásmica-

-Yo nunca dije que me gustará-

-Nadie lo afirmo, hablando de ella ¿Me la presentarás?-

-No…-

-Qué porque-

-Oblígame-

-Soy mayor que tu-

-Por dos días-

-Vamos-

-Puede que está noche la conozcas, tiene partido-

-¿Juega Futbol?-

-Es la Quarterback-

-Hasta que sabes elegir a un prospecto, no que ese Youngmin todo un enclenque-

-Calla-Grité tirándole un cojín en la cabeza.

-¡Esto es Esparta!-

-Por cierto entre al club Glee, este año irán a New York-

-Broadway nena-

-Estaba pensando que ya que estas aquí podrías acompañarme a hablar con mi madre-

-Vas a visitar a Shelby-

-Tengo la dirección-

-¿Ahora mismo?-

-Supongo que entre más rápido lo haga sufriré menos-

Llegar no fue tan difícil pero el acercarnos al auditorio fue pesado, nos tacharon de espías, podía escuchar como vocalizaban, nos tiramos en el lugar de estacionamiento de Shelby.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No lo sé, ella dijo que me había tenido por dinero, no por amor-

-Era joven Rach-

-Pero soy su hija, si me hubiera querido aunque sea un poquito hubiera hecho lo imposible para poder verme no es dos veces al mes o al año, pero no lo hizo prefirió los escenarios-

-Somos humanos erramos por naturaleza, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de las segundas oportunidades-

-Estoy pensando que esto ya no es tan buena idea-

-Mira ahí viene, estaré detrás de ese árbol, si necesitas algo grita, soy cinta negra en karate-

-Gracias por tu apoyo-

-Para eso soy tu hermano mayor-

Se escondió y yo me recargué en la puerta del conductor, la vi tarareando alguna canción de Wicked, hacía años que no la veía, el parecido era cada vez más evidente.

-Rachel-

-Hola...Shelby-

-Supe que se mudaron a Ohio y que estas asistiendo a WMHS-

-Si…. Ya vez-

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estás embarazada?, sabía que me buscarías solo por un problema enorme, ¿Leroy te matara?, lo saben verdad y por eso estas huyendo-

-No… no es que yo… Mira sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero….-

-Rachel eres mi hija, ahora que estás en Ohio lo único que pienso es enmendar las palabras que te dije-

-Sé que no querías quedarte conmigo pero no vengo a hablarte de eso-

-Escucha con el tiempo aprendí que lo que el no luchar por un pedacito de ti fue una estupidez, Rachel sé que quiero ser tu madre, que me cuentes acerca del chico que te gusta, quiero coser tus vestidos-

-Es mejor que te enteres por mí me uní a Nuevas Direcciones,¿Estás furiosa?- Hable ignorando todo lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Rachel escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-Tú responde primero-

-No me lo esperaba pero supongo que al fin tendremos una digna competencia, si ventajas….-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Si te hace feliz, por mí está bien-

Solté un grito de felicidad.

-Señora Corcoran no se atreva a dañar psicológicamente a Rachel, o mi furia Asiática la hará temblar de miedo-

-¿Quién es el?-

-Está bien Kim no me hizo daño, él es Kim mi mejor amigo-

-Un gusto y la estaré vigilando-

-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos-

-Escucha Rachel, toma mis palabras como una invitación quiero conocerte y ayudarte-

-Lo pensaré…-

Pasamos toda la tarde leyendo maga y comiendo Pokis hasta reventar, recogimos más tarde a Kurt y a Finn.

A las ocho en punto estábamos en las gradas, el himno de WMHS terminaba, estábamos junto a los chicos del Club Glee.

-¿Has visto de nuevo a Fabray?-Se acercó Finn.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí que si has visto a Quinn, no ha llegado para la alineación-

-Hable con ella después de mi audición pero nada más-

-Tendré que preguntarle a Karen-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Kim.

-Al parecer de nuevo Quinn no aparece-

-Tiene complejo de 007 al parecer-

-No creo que discutiera con Karen-

-La psicótica novia-

-La misma, es un partido importante, no dejo de hablar de lo emocionada que se encontraba porque después de unas largas vacaciones volvía a jugar-

-Tenemos que verla-

Habían pasado los primeros dos cuartos del juego y no teníamos noticias de Quinn, tratamos de llamar a su celular e incluso Santana salió a buscarla a su casa.

En el último cuarto los Titanes iban perdiendo, me abrumaba no tener noticias de ella, Finn llegaba al fin con una crispada Quinn, se reunió con el equipo, necesitaban un milagro estaban abajo por 6 puntos.

El silbato sonó y la cuenta de los quince últimos minutos comenzó.

Los chicos de State Buckeyes tienen el balón en sus manos, se colocan en sus posiciones, y los ofensivos patean el balón a la línea de scrimmage, los laterales interceptan el balón, Finn y Puck se lanzan sobre él chico, Quinn corre y antes de que el balón toque el suelo lo atrapa, se dirige a las dos últimas yardas cuando cuatro gigantones detienen su jugada, el arbitró marca un Fumble o balón suelto, corre a la portería contraria, Sam roba el balón de nuevo y los chicos se dispersan formando una I dándoles la posibilidad de una carrera, a la mitad de las yardas, lanza el balón a Quinn quien está en la quinta yarda, intercepata el ovoide mientras Finn le libera el paso llegando a marcar Touchdown, empatan el partido, sobran cinco minutos aún.

Todos se congregan en el centro mientras Puck le sostiene el balón a Quinn, intentarán hacer un Punt (Patada de despeje), al sonar el silbato logra patear seis yardas, el running back lo intercepta y corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasa de nuevo a Sam y anotan.

Se cierra el conteo y el barulló se hace presente, los titanes han ganado su primer juego de la temporada.

-No soy muy fan del americano pero esa chica es muy buena-

-La mejor-

-Ganamos- Finn me levanta y Kim lo mira extrañado.

-Estuviste increíble pateando cráneos-

-Vuelvo a recuperar mi muchosidad-

En cuanto me baja Kim me brinda un abrazó posesivo.

-¿Eres su novio?-

No escucho la respuesta de Kim, dirijo mi mirada de nuevo al campo Quinn festeja abrazando a su novia, para después alzar por los aires a Britt.

La entrenadora la llena de efusivos besos, toma sus cosas y nos saludo.

-Buen partido Fabray-

-Que puedo decir mi especialidad es bajo presión Hudson, ¿no estuve espectacular Rachel?-

-Brillante-

-¿Casi tan brillante como cuando tu cantas?-

-Yo diría que bastante-

-¿Cómo sabes que canta bien?- Intervino Kim

-Tuve el placer de verla cantar hoy en su audición-

Kim me planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla-

-Es toda una estrella, mi pequeña estrellita-

-Así es eres un chico con suerte, tener a Rach como novia de seguro es lo más increíble-

-Exacto es maravillosa, su voz es como la de un ángel, y besa como los mismos dioses-

Quinn lo mira desconcertada.

-Debes de cuidarla mucho porque si llego a enterarme que hieres sus sentimientos compraré un boleto de avión a Corea para reñirte-

-Bueno si yo fuera su novio podrías reclamarme eso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Yo no soy el novio de Rach soy Kim-

-Su mejor amigo- Quinn Golpeó su cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-El mismo-

-No pretendía asustarte-

-Es bueno saber que alguien más cuidará a mi Rach en este país-

-Si no te preocupes, yo misma le daría una paliza a quien intente hacerle daño, si me disculpan tengo que irme-

-Espera-

Me acerque a ella, abrazándola con total libertad.

-Felicidades-

-Gracias Rach-

-¿Estás bien?, no es común que llegues tarde-

-Puedes abrazarme de nuevo-

Repetí la acción haciéndolo con efusividad.

-Estoy bien de acuerdo, es soló que, ayer me enteré que alguien esparció el rumor acerca de mi condición-

-Yo no fui-

-No te estoy culpando-

-Quiero que lo sepas, yo sería incapaz de traicionar tu confianza-

-Tranquila-

-¿Nos vamos Quinn?- Su dulce novia irrumpía.

-Si claro, adiós Rachel-

-A dios Quinn-

-A dios Rubia orgásmica- Refutó Kim


	8. 가장 아름다운 여자 (La niña mas hermosa)

**Muchas gracias por sus Favoritos y Reviews, siento no haber podido actualizar.**

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desde ya gracias.**

**Capítulo 8: ****가장****아름다운****여자****( La niña más hermosa)**

-Tú quieres que muera

-Solo fue un inocente comentario Rachel

-¿Viste la cara de Karen? era la mismísima Elizabeth Bathory a punto de matar

-Deberías dejar de ver esas películas

-Encontraran mi cuerpo en la frontera de México- Dije tomando a Kim por el cuello

-Rachel… me gusta respirar…

-¿Qué haremos para celebrar nuestro alucinante triunfó?-Dijo Santana.

-Creo que fuimos nosotros los que jugamos- Se acercó Finn

-Nada de eso Hudson si no me hubiera paseado por ahí con esta falda para distraer al enemigo estuvieran llorando, pero no tienen que agradecerlo, ¿Y bien?

-Escuche que Kitty organizaba una fiesta en Wheeling

-No ¿es muy peligroso?, es a las afueras-Comente

-Enana no te hagas de rogar, tú y el primo de Tina pueden acompañarnos-

-¡Me llamo Kim!

-Si si Jackie Chan -Dijo restándole importancia

-Me refiero a que mis papás se preocuparan

-¡Súbanla al auto!-

Mientras Santa soltaba un grito de guerra Finn sostenía mis brazos y Puck mis piernas dirigiéndose al auto.

-Esto cuenta como secuestro- Hice un puchero mientras prendían los motores.

Después de unos 25 minutos llegamos a Wheeling en la calle de Gran river Valley y la ruta setenta.

Al entrar en la casa me siento como en la película 21 la gran fiesta, la música nos aturde de golpe, todos compartiendo cerveza, algunos bailando arriba de los muebles, y la neblina de cigarro cerniéndose.

Puck se va a probar suerte con Mack de las skanks, suelen fumar detrás de las canchas de atletismo.

-Creo que ha llegado el día en que deshonrare a mis ancestros- Susurra Kim

-Que hermosa sorpresa Rachel Berry

-Hola Cameron-Contesto recibiendo un abrazo.

- Incluso mi nombre suena mejor en tu boca- Toma mi mano y la besa

Miro incomoda a Kim y parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Quería ir a ver tu audición, pero tenía entrenamiento soy capitán de esgrima, pero seguro que los dejaste alucinados, yo mismo quede maravillado con tu voz

-Gracias, he escuchado lo que grabaste con mi padre, es realmente estupendo

-Es un verdadero placer que te guste…pero sabes hay una canción que se me resiste, necesito una musa y sabes estoy seguro que tú me darías la inspiración correcta-Me sonríe insinuante

-Yo creo que no- Kim contiene la ira apretando cada vez más sus puños

-Supongo que eso lo tiene que contestar ella, Rachel podríamos salir a pescar, al museo, te puedo dar un tour por la ciudad

-No si te rompo las piernas antes- Con un movimiento Kim me atrae a su cuerpo sosteniendo mi cintura entre sus brazos, nunca lo había visto tan posesivo

-No seas un novio celoso, lo digo como amigos- Contesta enfadado

- Él no es…

-Dejemos las cosas claras aleja tus sucias manos de mi chica, si tan siquiera lo intentas te rompo el cárneo pequeño hipster

-Relájate solo estoy siendo amable con esta hermosa estrella, piénsalo Rachel, incluso podríamos cantar algo, pero… Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor- Replica y se aleja

-Lo voy a matar y diré que fue un crimen pasional

-Nunca saldría con el

-Yo prefiero a la rubia

-Yo prefiero a Young

- Yo prefiero el fútbol

-¿Quinn?- Pregunte extrañada

-Rachel no sabía que vendrían

-Ordenes de Santana, creí que saldrías con tu novia

-Ese era el plan pero nos encontramos con Kitty en el estacionamiento

-¿Jodieron tu noche?- Kim se mete en la conversación

-Un poco tenía una cena romántica planeada-Siento un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo alguien podría negarse?-Pero supongo que después…

-¿Dónde está?

-En el jardín con sus amigas hablando de piruetas y de cuál es la mejor manera de vender en amazon todo lo que Sue les da y digamos que no es mi tema preferido

-Creo que iré a ofender a los ancestros con esas chicas- Nos señala un pequeño de grupo de chicas que bailan descoordinadas por el alcohol

-Creo que está disfrutando su estancia

-No tienes idea de cuánto, aunque lo admito estoy celosa

-Rach no me digas que estuviste enamorada de él porque eso realmente rompería mi corazón-Se lleva una mano a su pecho

-Fabray fuiste la salvación del juego seguro este año llegaremos a los cuartos de final - recuerdo a Smith el chico que juega de guardia ofensivo- puede que por fin logremos derrotar a troyanos de la USC

-Lo se soy algo cool como Heracles

-Veo que estas muy bien acompañada te felicito porque al fin dejaste Karen, Soy Smith- Me tiende la mano- Adorable parejita- Refuta y se aleja

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- Me tiende su mano

-Creo que Kim se preocupara

-Yo pienso que estará muy cómodo- Tomo su mano y pasamos al lado de Kim quien está empezando a usar sus frases en coreano y consigue levantar uno que otro suspiro.

Seguimos atravesando el mar de gente, algunos miran extrañados nuestros dedos entrelazados, subimos unas viejas y rechinenates escaleras, me siento avergonzada cuando llegamos al último piso y sorprendemos a una pareja que intentaba tener privacidad, miro de reojo a Quinn quien no se inmuta por tal hecho, los chicos se acomodan la ropa como pueden ofreciendo una que otra disculpa mientras se alejan.

Atravesamos una oscura y extraña habitación, a medida que vamos caminando un balcón algo oxidado, corre la ventana y me deja pasar, nos sentamos en el suelo guardando silencio.

-Creo que Ohio se ve mejor de noche

-Parece más pequeño de lo que es

-Tu esqueleto ¿está listo para ser torturado por Santana?

-Creo que puedo sobrellevarlo me he acostumbrado a su dulce voz, mañana es mi ceremonia de graduación, siento que algo trae entre manos

-Iré contigo mañana no me perdería a una Santana en sábado con resaca es la persona más adorable del mundo

-No entiendo mucho el sarcasmo

-No lo es, algo va bien cuando hay alcohol en su cuerpo, se comporta como… una persona

-Lo tendré en cuenta

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida

-Cameron te vi hace un rato platicando con el

-En realidad no pero es un poco agradable

-Si intenta algo… puedo golpear

-Puedes unirte a Kim

-Por un momento creí que era tu novio

-El vendrá la próxima semana

-Al fin dejaras de andar como magdalena llorando por los rincones

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo- La golpeo en el hombro

-¿No crees que eres un poquito agresiva?

-Tu celular- Comento interrumpiendo su discurso

-¿Ahora?, si estoy arriba…no no hace falta en unos minutos bajo- Abre su chaqueta para guardar el artefacto- Creo que deberíamos bajar

Me ayuda a ponerme de pie y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la planta baja.

Todos se han reunido en un enorme círculo, creo presentir lo que se viene, nos acomodamos en el pequeño espacio, Quinn queda casi enfrente de mí a su lado esta Finn y Rory.

Smith toma la botella y la hace girar dos veces, la primera pareja es Puck y Harper ambos se acercan al medio entre gritos, Puck levanta su pulgar moviéndolo por encima del cuerpo de la chica, llega a la parte donde inicia su pecho y el volumen de los gritos se eleva, recarga la yema y se inclina para dejar un beso que estremece a la chica, sigue subiendo y al acercarse a sus labios el volumen de los gritos sobre pasa a la música la toma del cuello y sin preámbulos la besa desesperado, giro mi cabeza y noto la cara de disgusto de Kurt me abrazo a él.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-Hace una mueca de dolor

-¡Vamos Puckerman la chica necesita oxigeno!- Smith los separa- Muy bien veamos quien es el segundo en la noche

Repite la acción agregando una vez más todos miramos al centro se detiene y no hay más que decir, miro a mi alrededor buscando apoyo, Quinn parece entender y niega con la cabeza.

-Ambas tenemos pareja

-Eso es lo divertido- Contesta un chico desde atrás

-No deberíamos

-Si te reconforta cuidaremos que tu látigo no esté cerca

-Si es cierto lo que se rumorea Fabray amárratelos y hazlo

-Yo…creo- Intento formular una palabra

-¡vamos! no tenemos toda la noche mand hands

Miro a Kim que mira impresionado a Quinn, siento la presión de todos, y ella es quien toma la iniciativa de dar un paso hacia el centro, las piernas no me responden, siento el cuerpo entumecido, agacho la mirada.

Siento unas sudadas y temblorosas manos tomar mi brazo.

-Está bien si no quieres, no hay porque hacerlo

-En eso te equivocas ¡Deben darse prisa!

En un pequeño latigazo de lucidez me acerco a ella asintiendo cabizbaja, dejo de escuchar los gritos de los demás, levanta temblorosamente mi cabeza y me regala una sonrisa cómplice, pasa un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mí oreja y siento un escalofrió.

Se aleja un poco y empieza la lenta tortura de subir el pulgar, tengo miedo de donde pueda quedar, pasa por mis piernas, y sube lo más lento posible siento mi nodulo sinusal salirse de control, siento la boca seca, y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Vuelvo a concentrarme y siento el pulgar de ella sobre mí, siento la vena de mi cuello palpitar donde hace presión, subo la mirada y sus ojos parecen más oscuros, se acerca dubitativa, siento el calor que emana de su boca, siento un temblor poco familiar, da el primer roce y cierro por inercia los ojos, junta sus labios lentamente se detiene ahí como si intentara absorber mi alma, se aleja solo un poco dejándome tan agitada como si hubiera terminado un maratón.

Me mira directamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pone su mano en mi cuello y me atrae paulatinamente a su boca, al tocarla solamente nos movemos con sutileza como si fuéramos lo más delicado de este mundo, ella es quien domina el beso tratando de degustar cada centímetro de mí, me conformo con sentir ese desliz y el sutil sabor de su boca, abrimos los ojos casi a la par y me regala una radiante sonrisa.

-La niña más hermosa-Me susurra

-¿Qué?- Digo aturdida

-Este… la canción-

Los demás siguen gritando, ella se sienta a mi lado y nos quedamos mirando a todos jugar, por mi parte me hundo en mis pensamientos, ¿La niña más hermosa?, agudizo mi oído escucho la última parte

**Te he mirado a los ojos**

**Y he caído en el tiempo que hemos estado sin hablar**

**Y sin darnos la mano**

**Sin contarnos la vida**

**Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin reírnos, sin gritar**

**Vamos a escapar **

**Más allá del mar **

**Somos éter, somos hadas, orgonitas, polvo sideral**

**¡La niña más hermosa!**

-Aún tenemos tiempo de disfrutar la cena que has preparado-Karen se une

-¿No crees que es poquito tarde?

-Solo un poquito hazlo por mí

-Mejor vayamos a casa

-Bueno en vista de que no quieres salir me quedare un rato más con Kitty ¿Te veo mañana?

-¿No regresas conmigo?

-Nos vemos mañana

-¿Pero yo creí?...

-Solo es una noche Quinn, por cierto mañana tenemos cena con mis padres, deberás comprar algo bonito yo iré con mi hermana y no vemos ahí

-Puedo acompañarte

-No seas pesada, nos vemos a las siete no llegues tarde- Le da un pequeño beso y se une al grupo de Kitty

-No puedo creer que sigas saliendo con ella

-Ni yo- Dice muy bajito

-Deberías…

-Ya lo sé…¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso?-Evade el tema

-Rachel este es el mejor día de mi vida- Dice Kim con algunas copas de más

-Ya veo que has aprendido rápido

-Quiero vivir aquí-

-Vamos a casa pequeño angry bird

-No quiero irme por fin parecerme al del Gangman Style sirve de algo, amo vivir en América

-Vamos lover boy-Quinn lo tomo por la cintura guiándolo a la salida.

Los seguí de cerca, nadie notaría nuestra ausencia, Finn estaba con su nueva conquista Emily, al parecer las cosas con la chica de rugby no habían resultado tan bien, Kurt y Baline peleaban con Mercedes por el mando de la música.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores Rachel?-

-¿Cuáles rumores Jacob?-

-¿Todo bien?-Quinn tomo mi brazo

-Escuche en los vestidores….Mira no te juzgare si es verdad

-Quieres hablar de una maldita vez

-Escuchamos que hay algo extra en tus pantalones-La cara de Quinn palideció-No te juzgaremos Fabray gracias a ti ya casi estamos en los cuartos de final

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Tenso su mandíbula encarando al muchacho

-Es algo que escuche en los vestidores

-Pues eso es una acusación grave, yo he escuchado a Puck contarles a todos como después de limpiar tu piscina se acostó con tu madre

-A mi madre no la metas Fabray-su tono era amenazante-No estamos hablando de eso

-¿Qué pasa? Si esto a diferencia de lo que escuchas es verdad, también me entere de tu afición a Project Runway

-Tú no dirás nada si no quieres que esto llegue más lejos

Sin perder tiempo la abrace, escuche sus sollozos contra mi hombro.

-No les regales tus preciosas lágrimas a esos idiotas

-Esto es tan injusto

-La vida lo es

-Soy un monstruo

-Escúchame Quinn eso es mentira, eres por mucho la chica más hermosa que he conocido, una persona increíble que logra hacer chistes hasta en las situaciones más difíciles además eres una de las pocas rubias que conozco que piensan

Se limpió las lágrimas mirándome.

-Gracias

-Pueden dejar de ser tan adorables y besarse de nuevo-Kim gritaba desde el auto

-¿Quieres que maneje?

-Creo que será lo mejor

El camino fue ameno con más paradas gracias al nivel de alcoholismo y vomito en el cuerpo de Kim.

-Chicas enserio soy el rey del mundo

-Lo que usted diga majestad-Contesto Quinn por el retrovisor

-Saben esta tensión entre ustedes se solucionaría con tus labios-Señalo a Quinn- Contra los tuyos-Volvió con los míos-Son extremadamente adorables, y esa atmosfera de tensión sexual es misteriosa

-Discúlpalo

-Me agrada

-Saben lo que es raro…Los dedos los han visto detenidamente, son largos, resbalosos, algunos llenos de pelos, y esas líneas ¿Qué hacen?

-¿Estás segura que quieres llevarlo a tu casa en este estado?

-Supongo que podemos dejarlo encerrado aquí e ir a dormir

-Quédense en mi casa

-Él es mi responsabilidad

-¡Dedos!, si es que hasta la palabra suena rara

-¿Enserio?

-Creo que lo mejor será tu casa

-A mis padres no les molestara, mi mamá médica a mi padre con sus somníferos por sus ronquidos y Judy tiene el sueño pesado desde que trabaja en quirófanos

Bajamos a rastras a Kim

-¡Soy el Rey del mundo!

-Tienes que bajar la voz

-Tengo derechos humanos ¡Humanos!

Quinn tomo el puño de su chaqueta y la metió en la boca de Kim, mientras abría era difícil mantenerlo quieto.

-Llévalo a la cocina

A tientas llegamos hasta ahí, Quinn abrió el refrigerador sacando un poco de leche y queso

-No te pondrás a hacer de comer a estas horas

-Claro que no ábrele la boca

-¿Por qué se llaman dedos de queso si no tienen uñas?

-Mastica

-Ahora ¿Cómo lo subimos?

-Kim tienes que ayudarnos a subir no podemos cargarte

-Tantos años de fútbol y no puedes con un simple hombre de 60 kilos Fabray deshonra a la NFL, permíteme

Los primeros escalones fueron cosa sencilla… Terminamos arrastrándolo tomando cada una un brazo y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido.

-Déjalo que duerma en mi cama, nos quedaremos en el cuarto de huéspedes

La luz de la sala se prendió mientras caminábamos hacia la siguiente habitación.

-Hey tu rubia Mamá va a exterminarte- Charlie subía-Si no sobrevives al regaño del desayuno me heredas tus cámaras

-No te dejaré ni polvo

-Ya ni siquiera estarás aquí

-Me enterrarán con ellas

-No te enteraras si se cumple

-¡Quieren bajar la voz- intervine

-Hasta mañana, piénsalo Quinn se buena hermana

Nos recostamos cansadas y con la ropa aún puesta, como siempre ella se quedó del lado de la puerta, nos quedamos viendo en silencio disfrutando de la respiración de la otra.

-Descansa Rachel-Me dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios-Gracias por todo

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, canción es de La casa azul.**


	9. 시험 의류 (Prueba de vestidos)

**Yo tengo que decirles Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews y sus alertas que tengan un buen día/ tarde/noche **

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desde ya gracias.**

**Capítulo 9: Prueba de vestidos**

El día llego más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, el cansancio seguía ahí, los oídos aún me zumbaban, pequeños destellos de luz golpeaban mi rostro me gire al contacto de este apretando más mis parpados, sentí los brazos de Quinn comprimir mi cadera, escuche la madera de la puerta crujir ante unos golpecitos, miré rápidamente a Quinn parecía no notarlo, tan linda con esa melena rubia revuelta y la boca entre abierta…Esos labios de color carmín que hacía menos de siete horas estaban contra los míos un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido tantos fuegos artificiales con un simple beso, fue tan inesperado tan lleno de emociones, volví a la realidad con otros golpes.

Trate de salir cuidadosamente, cada que me acercaba un poco más al borde su brazo ejercía más presión, tome una de las almohadas pasándola por debajo de nuestros cuerpos, cuando presiono de nuevo pude salir.

Abrí la puerta y mire a Kim tenía sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza.

-Tus padres llamaron, creo que va siendo hora que nos aparezcamos

-¿No los llamaste?

-Con esas lindas chicas ¿crees que iba a acordarme de algo?

-Voy a matar a Santana y sus mexicanas ideas

-Creo que quien más se divirtió en esa fiesta fueron tus labios ¿o me equivoco?

-Deberíamos irnos-Dije mirando el piso

-Cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo-Tomo mi mano- Siempre te voy a escuchar

-Es que aún no lo se

-¿No olvidas nada?

-Creo que no

- Me refiera a que si no olvidabas dejarle a la rubia el beso de los buenos días-Lo fulmine con la mirada- Puede despertarse y preocuparse

Al bajar las escaleras escuchamos una cafetera hervir.

-Realiza un corte d pulgadas en la pared torácica, separa los músculos y empieza a remplazar la válvula Carmen no es tan difícil una cirugía de derivación, llámame cuando sea necesario suturar

La mirada sorpresiva de Judy nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Buenos días señora Fabray

-Rachel siempre es un placer verte por aquí, veo que no podre quitarte la manía de decirme señora

-Lo siento… Espero que no le moleste que nos quedáramos anoche

-No tienes de que preocuparte cariño, ¿Y este apuesto joven es tu novio?

-No él es mi mejor amigo su nombre es Kim

-Siento la confusión –Se acerca a él regalándole un fuerte abrazo

-Su novio no están guapo, es un placer Judy ¿Puedo llamarla así?

-Rachel deberías aprender de él-le regala un beso y me mira-Por cierto ¿Y Quinn?

-Cuando la deje en el cuarto aún seguía durmiendo

-Deberías despertarla Santana llamo hace media hora diciendo que las vería en el campo de la escuela en una hora

-Cierto lo había olvidado por completo, iré a avisarle

Al llegar al último escalón me encuentro con Charlie y con una chica que por las fotos que me ha enseñado Quinn sé que es Frannie ambos me miran con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

-Hola- Suelto en un susurro

-Oh por dios ¿Charlie es ella?-Él asiente- No me lo puedo creer

Miro a los dos tan confundida.

-Discúlpala las mañanas le hacen mal

-Rachel Berry ¡Abrázame!-A estas alturas creo que los Farabray son dados a asfixiar -Por fin puedo conocerte eres de lo único que me habla Quinn, que si entraste al club Glee, que si le puedo pasar rutinas de las porristas para tu prueba, ¿Es esta semana?

-Si es esta semana aún estoy nerviosa, hay algunas piruetas que no puedo hacer

-Por lo que me ha contado Quinn apostaría a que lograrás entrar

-Ella va a patear traseros ¿No es así Rachel?- Quinn sale de su habitación-No les hagas caso, les gusta exagerar

-Solo tres veces al día

-Frannie no olvides el recuento de los viernes

-¿No tienen alguien más a quien molestar?

-Por ahora todo mi amor se concentra en ti Lucy

-¿Por qué fui a la única que le jodieron la vida con dos nombres?

-Yo pienso que es tierno-Ella me mira y asiente

-Charlie 10 Dólares a que ahora adorara Lucy

-Rachel querías tener hermanos anda es sábado de oferta

-Ya rogaras que escuche tus problemas amorosos-Quinn se sonroja y esquiva mi mirada

-Yo…Venía a buscarte Santana nos espera

Golpea la palma de su mano con su frente.

-Lo olvide, debemos irnos ya

-Espera necesito ir a casa, no puedo ir a así

-¿Quieres volver a asaltar mi armario?

-Esto es tan gay, Frannie vayamos a asaltar la alacena

-Nunca mejor dicho Charlie

-Que dices-Comenta después que ellos desaparecen

-Me lo ofreces aun sabiendo que no te he devuelto la mitad de la ropa que me has prestado

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos- Asiento y me sonríe-¿Qué tal está Kim?

-Amaneció como si nada…

El nerviosismo se apodera de mí ante su trato normal como si todo lo que paso anoche no fuera más que una ilusión, mis manos sudan en cuanto entramos en su habitación, el mundo y el ruido exterior parecen haberse extinguido.

-Supongo que esto servirá-Extiende su mano dándome unos pantaloncillos y unos converse deportivos en vueltos en una sudadera de los Raiders.

Acerco mis temblorosas manos y con el simple roce de nuestros dedos siento mi cuerpo vibrar, sus ojos me regalan ese destello de color avellana mientras baja la mirada a mis labios y su sonrisa se vuelve mayor.

-Ok…-Es todo lo que puedo articular, salgo casi corriendo al baño.

Me cambio en tiempo record, y me miro en el espejo y encuentro una pequeña marca roja en el cuello, pongo una estúpida sonrisa que se desvanece al ver el desastre de mi maquillaje.

Me remojo la cara y es justo lo que necesito para despertar y ocultar el desastroso maquillaje, no es un ritual de hidratación pero no puedo quejarme.

-¿Estás lista?-Le pregunto a Quinn mientras abandono el baño.

-De verdad que te queda mejor mi outfit-Me da una vuelta y asiente-Ahora deberás darme algo un calcetín, una playera algo para no extrañarte tanto

-Cuando te quedes en mi casa supongo

-Muero de ganas

-Quinn deja de toquetear a Rachel mamá preparo el desayuno-Grita Frannie

Cuando bajamos todos los ojos se posan en nosotras, Quin yo nos sentamos en los últimos asientos de la izquierda, luce un poco nerviosa.

-Rachel él es mi padre Russel

Un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta me tiende la mano sonriente.

-Por fin podemos conocerte

-Es un placer- Asiento

- Eres como una celebridad en esta casa

-Papá…-Irrumpe Quinn

-¿Qué es de lo único que se habla en esta casa?

-¡Rachel!-Contestan al unísono

-Ves a lo que me refiero- Russel mira a Quinn- Y cuéntame Rachel ¿Te ha gustado Ohio?

-Es muy agradable, al principio fue un choque impresionante, me refiero a que Corea es una ciudad muy ruidosa, y Ohio es todo lo contrario más acogedora

-Y más relajante es lo que siempre he apreciado de esta ciudad, conocí ayer a tus padres en una reunión de empresas al sur de la ciudad una adorable pareja ¿Cuánto llevan casados?

-Dieciocho años se conocieron en la universidad, a mi padre Leroy lo transfirieron a Cornell en su quinto año

-Judy y yo nos conocimos ahí ella pertenecía a la fraternidad de Rensselaer, yo asistía a Rochester, me sorprende no haberlos conocido o visto durante la graduación

-De hecho ellos se graduaron en California, sus padres se enteraron de su relación e intentaron separarlos al final huyeron a lo Broadway

-Es hermoso que lucharan por lo que sentían, es un acto muy valiente más en nuestra época, lucen tan enamorados

Más tarde nos despedimos, al parecer Kim consiguió dejar impactada a la hermana de Quinn, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a ver a Santana.

Cuando llegamos parece relajada en brazos de Brittany, cualquiera pensaría que esa no era Santana se veía apacible, para mi sorpresa en el camino no envió mensajes apresurándonos y amenazándonos de muerte.

-Hola chicos- Brittany es la primera en hablar.

-Ya están aquí, ¿Es un bello día no creen?

Todos nos miramos desconcertados, y nos acercamos con cautela

-Supongo-Contesta Kim

-Oh pequeño coreano adorable

Se lanza a los brazos de Kim y le regala una sonrisa.

-Berry mi porrista estrella ahí estas- Me besa la frente y se acerca a Quinn

-Ahí estas Q te vez más adorable en las mañanas ¿Están listos?

Caminamos al centro de la pista para correr, donde encontramos un par de colchones esparcidos por el pasto.

-¿Lista para practicar las últimas piruetas de tu rutina?

Trago saliva con dificultad y asiento.

-Yo opino que el traje de porrista le quedará bien ¿No lo crees Quinn?-Pregunta Kim

-Creo que con lo que sea se verá muy bien

-Ojos arriba Fabgay

Kim y Brittany se sientan a platicar alejados de nosotras.

-Muy bien Berry hagamos un Flic Flac, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-Pregunta mirando a Quinn

-Si ¿Qué hago?

-Ponte detrás de Berry cuando haga el giro guía su cadera hacia atrás

-No te dejaré caer- Me mira Quinn

-Puedes hacerlo Rach-Comenta Santana

Me pongo de espaldas a ellas, junto las piernas con las rodillas y extiendo los brazos enfrente de mí respiro profundamente, y estiro los brazos hacia atrás, tomo un poco de impulso y aprieto los músculos de los hombros, trato de relajarme mientras voy hacia atrás, siento las manos de Quinn tocarme mi mente se nubla por completo, mi brazo se dobla y caigo sobre ella.

-Lo siento- Me sonrojo

-¿Te apreté demasiado?

-No… es que… no vi bien hacia donde me movía

-Rachel lo hemos hecho antes, ¿No me digas que las manos de Fabray hacen estragos en tus piernas?

-Santana…

-Está bien desde arriba

Veinticinco intentos, trescientos gritos, cien palabras de aliento de parte de Quinn y aún no lograba concéntrame, era verdad que lo habíamos repasado antes, pero ahora no podía por la simple hecho de las manos de Quin sobre mí.

-¡Vamos Berry!, puedes hacerlo mi tercer ojo mexicano ve en tu futuro ese traje de porrista y una copa en las nacionales

-Mis brazos están matándome

-Deberías hacer más presión en tus manos cuando están en el suelo-Karen se acerca a nosotras- Eso impedirá que tu cadera se incline y caigas

-Odio admitirlo pero tiene un buen punto

-Pudiste habérselo dicho antes-Le recrimina Quinn

-Algunos piensan más rápido que otros Fabray

-Es muy sencillo mira

Se pone delante de nosotras y la señorita yo puedo hacerlo todo perfecto, nos muestra a los mortales como hacer algo bien.

Si ella puede yo puedo hacerlo cien veces mejor.

-¿Lo ves?-Asiento tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco

Me pongo en posición y Quinn trata de ayudarme pero yo niego con la cabeza.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo

Mi respiración se vuelve pesada y mis manos comienzan a sudar frío, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Karen quien parece inmutable, elevó mi ego, tomo impulso de nuevo, cuando despejo mis pies del suelo, aprieto el abdomen, elevando la cadera, pongo los brazo a la altura de las orejas mi cuerpo se relaja toco el suelo y mantengo los brazos rectos, con el último aliento que me queda mis piernas se mantienen juntas hago presión cuanto tocan el suelo y doy un salto hasta quedar de nuevo de pie.

Mi subconsciente y yo chocamos las manos ¡Toma eso señorita perfección!

Ella me mira con la boca abierta, Quinn y Santana me aplauden.

-Eres una poderosa chica judía y estoy tan orgullosa de ti-Dice Santana

-La más poderosa- Me dice una Quinn sonriente

-Nada mal Berry-Siento el sarcasmo de Karen pero en verdad no me importa-¿Quinn estás lista para ir a buscar los vestidos?

-De hecho había quedado con Britt, San Rach y Kim

-¿Pero habíamos quedado en ir solo tú y yo?

-Podemos ir todos las chicas aún no elijen sus vestidos

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Comenta enfadada-Siempre los prefieres a ellos

-Escucha cuando estás con Kitty o con tus amigos no te digo absolutamente nada, a pesar de que me dejas en segundo plano me aguanto, si no quieres ir está bien

-¿Te estás escuchando?, ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando vean que nuestros vestidos no combinan?, seremos la burla de WHMS

-Puedes dejar de ser tan estresante

-¡Quinn!

-Se supone que es una ocasión especial y te preocupas más por tu imagen

-Lo siento-La besa- de acuerdo iremos todos-Dice tratando de sonar amable

Nadie dice nada en el camino, parece muy tensa la situación.

Llegamos aún local llamado Goodbye Folk por el centro.

-Recuerda Quinn tu vestido debe ser azul ¿De acuerdo?-Ella asiente restándole importancia- El mío será blanco

Replica y se aleja.

-Mátenme

-Tú fuiste quien acepto ser su novia

-¿Se enojara mucho si huimos de aquí?

-¿Karen?, si es la persona más tranquila más amable de este planeta Q

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que usaras para el baile?-Quinn me mira

-Quiero algo de color rosa, aún no lo se

-¿Con quién irás?

-Nadie me ha invitado aún

-Es enserio-pregunta mientras comienzo a analizar varios vestidos

-En realidad no importa mucho he estado hablando con Mercedes, tiene un loco plan de que podríamos ir con Sam los tres como amigos

-¿En serio nadie te ha invitado?

-Lo juro por Barbra, está bien porque Young vendrá la próxima semana y supongo que iremos

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Amm… Si supongo…-Bajo la mirada y tomo un vestido-¿Qué te parece?

-Todos usaran algo morado, ¿Qué te parece esté?

Me muestra un vestido color rosa descubierto de los hombres con un moño y caída sencilla, en verdad es hermoso

-Es increíble

-Pienso que lucirías hermosa en el

-Entonces al probador

Me miro una y otra vez y en verdad no pude a ver elegido algo mejor, es increíble resalta el color de mi piel.

-Quinn…

-No te gusto- Comenta con temor

-No es eso ¿Puedes ayudarme con el cierre?

Entra en el probador y me inspecciona sonríe orgullosamente

-Eres la chica más hermosa de mundo-Me sonrojo- Y ese rubor agrega un tono más sexy a tu estilo

Se pone detrás mío toma el cierre entre sus manos, nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, se queda inmóvil como pidiendo permiso, asiento y ella lentamente lo hace, al terminar me regala un beso en la nuca y siento mi piel arder.

Se pone delante de mí y me toma de las manos

-Rachel Berry ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

La miro confundid mientras se acerca a mí con su respiración cálida y agitada

-Eres encantadora que tengo miedo de salir de este probador y nunca volver a sentir esto que siento cuando estoy contigo

Sus labios perfectos se acercaron a los míos, me miro tiernamente antes de que ambas cerráramos los ojos, volví a sentir ese calor que tanto me hacía falta, sentí mis piernas temblar, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cara, sus labios jugaban con mi labio inferior y se separó.

-Lo siento Rachel no debí hacerlo tú tienes novio y yo estoy en una relación

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Fuegos artificiales


	10. Mi único y gran amor

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, muchas gracias por sus Favoritos y Reviews.**

**Capítulo 10: Mi único y gran amor **

Me había sumergido en mi mundo lo que quedaba del fin de semana, entre regaños y conversaciones banales llego una nueva semana y yo aún podía sentirla, aún deseaba poder seguir disfrutando de sus labios, si lo admito me está volviendo loca está situación, ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje. Era claro que habría recapacitado, ¿Se arrepentía?,¿Yo lo hacía?...Bueno quizá un poco.

Y a pesar que el sábado salimos de ese probador un tanto aturdidas, gracias a las presiones de Santana, y a la insistencia de montar un show con todos nuestros vestidos según Bittany. Apenas me dirigió unas miradas.

Quinn se decidió por un vestido azul, ceñido al cuerpo en cuanto la vi mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, mi quijada cayo completamente, realmente se veía salida de un cuento de hadas mis ojos literalmente se cegaron me sentí ante la presencia de una diosa, lo único que me permitía era admirar tal belleza, aunque no lo niego me contuve demasiado para no saltar a besarla sin que me importara quien estuviera ahí.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me excuse ante el remordimiento, normalmente no voy repartiendo besos y destrozando corazones, moralmente me sentía fatal, pero ese pensamiento interno desaparecía cuando recordaba la calidez y la ternura con la que me trataba. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? ella tenía un romance, o quizá un encadenamiento a la señorita perfección, aún no entendía por qué lo hacía, ¿Por popularidad? Creo que la respuesta es un rotundo no ella le restaba importancia a esas cosas frívolas, ¿Por soledad?

Sé que ella trata de dar todo por alguien que le presta la mínima atención, y me jodia la idea de que pudiera salir lastimada, ¿Cómo alguien podría ser capaz de mal gastar sus sentimientos en una niña caprichosa?, realmente tiene que quererla mucho, me estremecí ante tal pensamiento, ¿Qué sentía ella por mí?, me sentía un poco egoísta estaba jugando con los buenos sentimientos de Young.

Vuelvo a caer en la dolorosa realidad ella esta con Karen y yo con Young para bien o mal de estos sentimientos.

Pero entonces que había sido eso de besarme espontáneamente dos veces, "Tengo miedo a no volver a sentir esto que me pasa cuando estoy contigo" aún sentía cada una de palabras en forma de… ¿Promesa?, ¿Miedo?, estoy perdiendo la cordura por esos ojos color avellana.

La alarma suena a la misma hora, mi corazón da un vuelco, ¡hoy por fin la veré de nuevo!, camino, sonrió al ver a Kim en el piso durmiendo como si eso fuera lo más normal de la vida, suele caer de noche de la cama, es algo como un impulso, lo cubro con una sábana, tal vez es su sello personal, tomo una cobija, corro a la ducha estoy desesperada..

Mientras termino de arreglarme canto Don't rain on my parade a todo pulmón.

-Sonriendo más de lo normal, ¿debo preocuparme?-Pregunta Kim mientras se levanta sobándose la espalda

-¿No lo sé tendría que hacerlo?

-Lo mismo pregunto

-Todo está en orden. He dormido bien-Trato de mentirle pero vamos el me conoce mejor que nadie

-Rach-Me hace una seña para sentarme a su lado-Tu y yo sabemos que tus habilidades para mentir no son muy buenas, sueles sonreír

-Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío

-¿La rubia?

-Si… Es que no tengo idea porque cuando ella está cerca pierdo el auto control-Me mira comprensivamente y me incita a seguir-Kim se supone que tendría que sentirme fatal, que le pusiera una orden de alejamiento, o como mínimo hacerle saber que nuestro beso fue un error, que yo tengo un novio al que prefiero respetar y que quiero demasiado, pero en lugar de eso me tiemblas las piernas, me duele pensar que ella le entrega esos dulces besos a alguien más… simplemente es tan fácil ser feliz a su lado

Las lágrimas y mi voz entrecortada no tardan en aparecer.

-Preciosa eso es a lo que todos llaman amor, la quieres y eso está bien, ¿Han hablado de lo que paso en esa fiesta?-Niego rápidamente - llámame demente pero estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo

-¿Y qué tal si no lo es?, ¿Qué pasará con Young?

-Rachel si no arriesgas todo y más por amor nunca sabrás si ella realmente te quiere, esto sonara fatal pero si hacer un poco infeliz a él te traerá felicidad, supongo que valdrá la pena

Me besa tiernamente la frente y vuelvo a sentirme protegida.

Suena mi celular y abro los ojos lo tomo camino por la habitación.

-¿No vas a ver quién es?

-No tengo prisa

-Me has estado volviendo loco todo el día para que ahora te mueras de nervios, veamos quien es

Corro por la cocina con miedo a ver el nombre con el que alucino todos estos días, pongo la cara contra la barra de la cocina y el frío me aclara los nervios, en un acto de absoluta valentía, y con una mirada retadora de Kim tomo el teléfono respiro aliviada al ver que se trata de Finn avisándome que nos acompañara, al parecer su auto se ha averiado.

-Es Finn-Suelta un bufido-Viene para acá

-¿Ahora soy chofer de ambos?, ¡quiero una recompensa por mi sueño atrasado!

-Puedo ir con el si quieres

-Nada de eso no dejare que andes sola con un chico por ahí, es peligroso

-Es un buen chico

-Aun así vamos lo esperaremos afuera

Nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada, por mi parte trato de mantener mi mente alejada de todo lo anterior.

Él llega con su característica sonrisa de lado.

-Rachel Berry he cruzado infernales desiertos, bosques encantados, ciudades infestadas de zombies, tres casas embrujadas y todo esto solo para pedirte que seas mi novia

Kim y yo nos miramos estupefactos, me quedo sin habla sintiendo mi respiración cambiar abruptamente de ritmo.

-Yo…es que…

-Sé que me deseas

-¡Eres muy molesto!-Suelto golpeando su brazo

-Estuve a punto de molerte a golpes-Kim lo mira con desconfianza

-Tranquilo soló la veo como a una gran amiga, creo que no duraríamos ni una semana como novios, ten en cuenta Rachel que si lo dudas es que es verdad-Dice abrazándome

-Nunca dude, no me diste tiempo para responder

- Tu cara fue lo mejor, en realidad solo venía a preguntarte si ¿Puedes ayudarme con un regalo para Marley? - Se sienta mirándome extrañado

-¿Qué no salía con el hermano de Puck?-Kim se integra a la conversación

-Lo admito soy la manzana de la discordia

-¿Qué quieres regalarle?

-Las cosas entre los dos van serías, y pensaba en regalarle mi jersey pero recapacite y creo que se vería mal en el baile, así que pensé en un ramillete, pero soy pésimo a la hora de escogerlos

-Dalo por hecho-Me da un codazo, siempre me trata como a un chico más -¿Qué paso con la chica de Rugby?

-Su padre fue transferido a Italia

-¿Estás bien con eso?

- Sí solo que algunas sillas y muebles de su casa sufrieron mi ira

-Siempre tan relajado

Toma mis cosas y nos sentamos en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile?- Pregunta Finn

-Aún no se si Young venga, se supone que llegara en esta semana-Kim me mira por el retrovisor

-Estás rompiéndome el corazón, es broma eso de mi enamoramiento por ti ¿Te imaginas? yo no podría con tu verborragia

-Yo no podría salir con alguien que le reza al Grill cheesus

-¡Es mágico! No se aceptan blasfemias

-Sí, si iré al infierno

-Opino que deberías ir con alguien más-Vuelve al tema

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo-Frunzo el ceño-Hablo acerca de ti y de Quinn

-No pasa nada-Ruedo los ojos y se ríe

-Te beso

-Ese era el propósito del juego

-Creo que para ustedes eso no fue un juego, tienes que ser muy ciego o tonto para no notar como cambia de humor cuando te ve, además que de lo único que habla durante las practicas es de tu imponente presencia en el escenario sin olvidarse de la tensión sexual que las rodea

-Ves Rach no soy el único en notarlo es como un aura- Chocan sus puños en señal de victoria-Ya perdí la cuenta de los besos, pero no voy a olvidar estas cursis palabras: "Sé que naciste y no para mí pero a pesar de eso te quiero, nadie superara los fuegos artificiales y el mar de emociones que me haces sentir"

-Hacen una hermosa pareja

-No somos pareja

-Por ahora- Replica Kim

-Tú concéntrate en manejar

-¿Enfrentaras a Karen a sabiendas de que el infierno se abrirá?

Y es que a estas alturas lo que menos me preocupa es Karen, y que si trataba de hacerme la vida imposible, si esos ojos de color avellana me dicen que corra el riesgo sé que terminare haciéndolo.

-No lo he hablado con Quinn-Digo cuando aparcamos

-¿Sabías que no suele entrar a la primera hora los lunes?

-No

-Suele ayudar a la entrenadora Beiste con el material de las prácticas así que es toda tuya

-¿Qué tal si me dice que no quiere hablar?, el fin de semana paso de mi-Bajamos del auto y miro el edificio con miedo

-¡Vamos! Se positiva… Es más te haré un favor más cuidare que Karen no ande merodeando para que puedas sentirte en confianza

-Es un gran trato

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Pregúntale que es lo que en verdad siente por ti, dile sin miedo todo aquello que te hace sentir

-No te limites, déjalo salir que no le quepa duda

Me abrazan, y sonrío por la locura que estoy por cometer, ¿Tal vez solo necesitaba un empujoncito?

-Cualquier cosa llámame-Se despide Kim

Las piernas me tiemblan al ver que estamos llegando, siento mis manos con el usual sudor frío que me da cada vez que me pongo nerviosa.

-Ella te quiere-Suelta Finn

-Estoy por descubrirlo

El asiente y me abre la puerta, lo miró por última vez cuando cruzo el umbral.

Escucho a Quinn cantar animadamente algo de Foster quizá don´t stop o Houdini, me acerco siguiendo el sonido, la veo embelesada mueve algunas cajas sonriente, mi corazón y yo estamos de acuerdo cuanta falta nos hacía verla.

Dejo que mi cuerpo me guíe, tomo una actitud infantil y le tapo los ojos, pegándome a su cuerpo más de lo que debería.

-Karen escucha no esperarás que sigamos como siempre después de cómo me trataste el fin de semana

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendida

Ella se voltea completamente perpleja, por inercia quiero huir de ahí pero ella impide mi salida.

-Rachel…

-Creo que estás ocupada- Trato de zafarme porque no sé cómo manejar la situación

Niega con la cabeza, mira mis labios y pasa su lengua por los suyos desarmándome por completo, sé que no debería, pero no pierdo el tiempo la beso, es como volver a la vida, ese calor que me regala me embriaga todos los sentidos, me toma de la cintura y me sienta el escritorio, enredo mis dedos en su hermosa cabellera rubia, y sonríe contra mis labios, pasa sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda y un escalofrío me sacude.

-No es humano lo que he extrañado-Me dice entre besos

-Espera Quinn…-Digo tratando de sonar dura pero sé que no lo logró

-Lo siento ¿Me pase?

-No….Yo…Mmm…! No puedo más con esto!, tienes que saber que estás invadiendo cada neurona cuerda que tengo, no tengo idea si a ti te pase, pero tengo miedo de quererte más de lo que ya lo hago, me estoy volviendo loca de pensar que después de besarnos tú te vas con ella, y hagamos como si todo entre las dos estuviera perfecto, ¿Dime si solo quieres pasar el rato?... Creo que es más que obvio si me evitaste todo el domingo, ni una llamada

-¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo?, a mí me pasa con más fuerza que a ti, cada vez que me voy con ella como tú dices siento que de alguna manera te estoy engañando, cuando la beso recreo en vano tus caricias

-No me llamaste-Digo ignorándola

-Me moría por hacerlo-Me acaricia la mejilla-De verdad,pero tenía cosas que arreglar

Guarda silencio no me mira en ningún momento.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Rachel ¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé…

-Rachel te quiero, me haces sentir como nunca antes…Me haces feliz, no eres alguien con quien quiera pasar el momento, de verdad me importas, desde la primera vez que te vi escondida detrás de aquel arbusto, no fue casualidad, te vi desde que cruzaste Green River te seguí, sé que suena patético-Toma mi mano y la pone en su pecho-quiero hacerte feliz Rachel Barbara Berry, quiero ser el motivo de tu sonrisa, aquella noche me repetí que tenía que besarte y tal vez de esa manera dejara de sentir esto, pero hoy comprendo que quiero que tus besos sean míos y no de Youngmin, que me digas amor, ¿Me quieres?

¿Quererla?, ¿En serio está preguntado eso?, es más que claro.

-Demasiado-Sonríe-Eres todo lo que quiero, la primera vez que me sonreíste y me miraste a los ojos, debó admitir que perdí la cabeza, no me apetece privarme de este sentimiento, no me importa tu novia psicótica, no me importa nadie más que tú

-Rachel deje a Karen…

De verdad que no me esperaba eso

-Quiero arriesgarme por ti, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo magnifico, algo que estuviera a tu altura, algo que me hiciera merecerte

-¿No siente nada por ella?

-Nuestra relación fue complicada, si es que alguna vez hubo una relación, me dolió en su momento saber que nunca seríamos compatibles, entonces te conocí y cualquier rastro de dolor desapareció, ya me daba igual si quería salir conmigo o no, prefería ir a casa a pensar en ti, haber tus fotos de Facebook, tus videos cantando-Sonrío-¿Ahora es tu turno sientes algo por él?

-Él siempre fue mi apoyo, el primer chico que me hizo sentirme deseada, especial, incluso llevo a terapias después que Shelby me dijera que no quería saber de mí

-Supongo que eso es un no

-No he dicho eso hermosa-Le robo un beso y se ríe-Estaba hablando en pasado torpe ¿Nos arriesgamos?

-Ahora no quiero por llamarme torpe-Me hace un puchero y no pierdo tiempo en besarla

-¡Fabray deja de manosear a Berry!, tenemos problemas

-¡Santana!

-Escúchame bien Sue acaba de decir que la prueba de las porristas es hoy

-¿Qué?-Digo aturdida

-Puedes dejar los labios de Q y prestarme atención

-No puede hacer eso son este jueves

-Adivina de quien fue la culpa, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?, sabes que no debes de decirle que esta gorda, que se bronceo demasiado, es sensible y va a joder el día

-La deje San…

-¡Al fin!, venga esos cinco, hasta que haces algo bien, pero mejor lo hubieras hecho un fin de semana y huyendo a un refugio nuclear, escúchame Rachel la prueba es en quince minutos

-No quiero hacerlo

- Puedes hacerlo cariño

Sonrío ampliamente al notar la dulzura que ha usado para dirigirse a mí, quiero besarla pero Santana me lo impide.

-Si no logras entrar en las porristas te aseguro que la mando por paquetería a la India

Entre trompicones salimos al Gimnasio principal, hay unas veinte chicas delante de mí, van llamando una a una y por lo menos unas diez han salido llorando, escucho los gritos de Karen y el estómago se me revuelve, quince minutos y otras diez chicas con sus sueños de preparatoria destrozados llega mi turno.

-Hazme sentir orgullosa-Santa me abraza y noto que está más nerviosa que yo

-Que la fuerza te acompañe-Quinn me da un beso rápido-Te quiero Rachel, y es hermoso poder decirlo en alto finalmente

Entro en el Gimnasio y Sue se sorprende de verme ahí al menos Britt está siendo jueza, ver una cara conocida me hace sentir segura.

-¡Rachel Berry! –Grita Sue

Quiero salir huyendo y no mirar atrás.

-Hola-Digo lo más fuerte que puedo

-Muy bien te iré diciendo que piruetas necesitamos y tú las harás

Asiento y me coloco enfrente de ellas.

-¡Suerte!-Me anima Britt

-! Dive Roll!

¿Por esto esas chicas lloraban?, es de lo más fácil, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, me hago un poco hacia atrás, tomo velocidad y salto, hago un giro toco el piso y vuelvo a girar. Britt no puede evitar aplaudirme.

-Bastante impresiónate- Contesta venenosamente Karen

Un par de piruetas más y Sue parece complacido, estoy exhausta.

-Muy bien es todo Rachel-Sue me mira-Podría hacerlo mejor con hepatitis pero lo haces bien

-Espere, Sue no se olvidara de la prueba de conocimientos

-Pequeña Karen tú me recuerdas a una Sue Joven

-Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente

-Tonterías britt

-Muy Bien Berry comencemos, ¿Qué es impulso de piernas alternativos?

Dudo la respuesta, ni siquiera lo vimos a fondo, no puedo dejar que me vea flaquear y contesto lo primero que me llega a la mente

-Un desplazamiento bípedo

Supongo que por la cara de asombro de Karen he acertado

-¿Plegamiento?

-Un salto

-¿Despliegue?

-Giro sobre eje longitudinal valido desde las nacionales en Texas en 1972

-Ahora creo que si es todo lo que necesitamos gracias Rachel

-Demuéstralo-Inquiere Karen

-Como tú quieras

Vuelvo a tomar impulso, doy un giro y caigo en espiral, hago centro con las manos y vuelvo a girar de espalda.

-¿Algo más?

Sue me guiñe el ojo y no sé cómo interpretarlo.

-Muy bien Berry bienvenida a las cheerios, pasa mañana por tu uniforme

-No puedes hacer eso no tiene coordinación

-Cuando puedas hacer un despliegue de competencia puedes opinar

-La acompaño a la salida, necesito ir al baño

Karen me toma de la mano y cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos habla

-Escucha tu y yo sabemos el gran secreto de Quinn tengo unos hermosos carteles y tres informes médicos que avalan su condición. Rachel es más que obvio que sus sentimientos nunca me han importado, ahora el punto está en que necesito ganar esa corona, necesito tener un momento en el baile, ambas sabemos que si voy con Quinn ganaremos, somos la pareja perfecta después de todo

-¿Estás loca?, es un ser humano Karen, no puedes actuar tan fríamente

-Claro que puedo, escucha después del baile de graduación es toda tuya

-No es un objeto

-Escúchame Berry si no gano las dos coronas este año me encargaré de que toda la escuela se entere la clase de fenómeno que en realidad es

-¡Rachel Young está afuera!- Me dice Quinn toda nerviosa

-¿Qué?


	11. Tu y yo Contra el mundo

**Semana de exámenes sepan disculpar, respecto al drama Mahoma las ha escuchado no pondré demasiado drama, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**Descargó: (Cuidado Quinn GP!), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, muchas gracias por sus Favoritos y Reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**

**Capítulo 11: Tu y yo contra el mundo **

Algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros infinitos, pero qué demonios nosotras nos merecemos más que esto. Rachel el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos.

Y que razón tenía aquella frase.

-Escuchaste la suerte esta de mi lado, así que piénsalo Rachel, es como un préstamo- Karen me guiñe el ojo

¿Un préstamo?, Quinn no es un trofeo, habla de ella como si no tuviera sentimientos, ¡Joder! Había sido su novia en un punto me duela o no Quin tuvo que haberle importado, lo olvide hablo de la señorita material.

-Rachel-La voz de Quinn sonaba quebrada- Tú y yo podemos con esto y más

Los griegos definían la palabra storge como al amor y el sentimiento de pertenecerse el uno al otro, amar más allá de la razón. Los matices del amor son extensos y confusos.

-Te quiero…- Dije cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas

-Y yo a ti- Me rodeo la cintura y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho

Cuando estamos así siento como si durante diecisiete años mi alma la hubiera buscado, y al fin mis propios sentidos están en paz conmigo.

-Quiero huir-Ella suelta un pesado suspiro- No tengo dudas de que te quiero ser tu novia Quinn, es solo que…

-No quieres romperle el corazón

Sus ojos vacilan de miedo e incertidumbre. Qué iba a decirle a Young?, algo como ¿te acuerdas Quinn?… Si esa chica de la que te suelo hablar, la que me defiende, quien me da ánimos, exacto la rubia pues me he enamorado perdidamente, bien, aquí tienes tu boleto de regreso a Corea fue un placer habernos visto. No suelo pensar claramente bajo presión, soy demasiado impulsiva.

-Nena escúchame no te voy a presionar, no voy a hacer absolutamente nada que nuble más tus pensamientos, estoy aquí para protegerte, se sincera con el Rach no es necesario que prepares un gran discurso, solo di lo que sientes

-No quiero lastimarte

- Solo no lo beses en frente mío

-Él era lo que una vez me hizo sentir especial, fue mi primer novio- Sus ojos se empiezan a poner rojos- Tu eres mi primer amor

Ella sonríe bobamente y esos ojos que amenazaban con llorar, me deslumbran, podía pasarme la vida viéndolos.

-Voy a pedirte disculpas por adelantado por los errores que cometa, yo no he tenido otra novia aparte de Karen, y también una disculpa porque cuando salgas por esa puerta y lo saludes un instinto asesino me invadirá

-Te quiero- Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿Lista?-Asiento con la cabeza y salimos, llego el momento de afrontar al mundo

Y lo veo a la distancia del pasillo, siento como sus ojos me localizan rápidamente siento como una sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en mi rostro, su cabello ha crecido un poco más, tiene un ramo de rosas y no puedo evitar derretirme por dentro.

-Tengo clase- Quinn no se atreve a mirarme- Felicidades por entrar en las Cherios, te veré luego

Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, siento culpa, aunque sé que no he hecho nada malo.

-Tengo que hablarte de otra cosa, es un poco delicado

-¿Te veo en la tarde?

-Necesito arreglar esto

-Claro

-Escucha después de esto tú y yo tendremos una cita

-¿Estas chantajeándome?

-Solo un poquito

-¡Rachel! – Young me llama

-¡Un minuto!- Grito sin mirarlo-¿Qué te parece?

-Solo si me dejas sorprenderte

Le doy un beso cerca de los labios antes de irme y se despide.

Hora de afrontar la verdad, camino hacia el sin siquiera poder levantar la mirada, el seguía creyendo que íbamos a ir al baile, hizo este viaje con todo su esfuerzo porque él piensa que sigo enamorada de él.

-¡Mi amor!-Se lanza sobre mí eufórico- Rachel no tienes una idea del infierno que he pasado sin ti, me estaba volviendo loco

Me besa sorpresivamente, no veo fuegos artificiales, ni esa adoración que hasta hace unos meses sentía, sonara duro pero lo único que puedo distinguir es un pedazo de carne chocar contra mis labios.

-Tus favoritas

-Son realmente hermosas

-Como tu

-Te he echado de menos

Lo digo tratando de sonar convincente

-Y yo a ti pequeña ¿Tienes cosas importantes que hacer?

-No

-Genial quiero estar a solas contigo, ya basta de compartirte

Me toma por la cintura mientras caminamos a la salida, no quiero ir. Seguimos a paso apresurado por el estacionamiento.

-¿Tienes carro?

-Si está por el fondo

Le doy las llaves, no quiero estar a solas, quisiera terminar esto lo más rápido posible, no quiero hacer sufrir a Quinn. Me abre la puerta del copiloto y partimos.

-Ohio no están horrible como lo describías, bueno cuando lo hacías

-Si supongo que estaba en la fase de negación

Ignoro su comentario y él no lo pasa por alto

-¿Estás muy extraña te sientes bien?

-Es solo que he tenido un montón de trabajos que hacer, con el coro y ahora con las porristas acabo muerta

-Entraste en las porristas y ni siquiera me lo dijiste

Me reprocha.

-Esta mañana fue mi audición, antes que aparecieras de sorpresa

-¿Y fue una buena sorpresa?

Me mira expectante y yo caigo en su juego

-La mejor de todas

Pero no logra superar a que ahora soy la novia de Quinn Fabray.

-Me alegra haber cambiado mi boleto, iremos al baile será increíble

-Seguro

Sigue conduciendo y logro reconocer al lugar al que nos dirigimos, corre para abrirme la puerta y entramos.

-Breadstix

-Dicen que es el mejor por aquí

-Que original

-¿Habías venido?-Niego inocentemente- Genial temía tener que cambiar de lugar

Nos sentamos en las mesas de en medio, nos atiende un amable chico llamado Niales, Young ordena algo para los dos y me mira

-¿Segura que solo es la tarea por lo que estás así?

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Aburrido

-Ya veo, creí que llegabas hasta el viernes

-Eso sonó fatal Rachel

-Me tomó por sorpresa, por favor no lo tomes a mal

Me acerco a él rodeando su brazo y recargo mi cabeza en el mismo.

-No podía más necesitaba verte, claro que mamá enloqueció pero ahora que te tengo conmigo nada más importa amor

Mira mis labios y se acerca provocativamente

-Su pedido que disfruten la comida

Benditos sean los camareros oportunos

-No me gusta causarte problemas y lo sabes

- Eres irresistible

Pasamos una toda la mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo Ohio, hablando de lo mucho que nos hemos extrañado, y sigo sin tener aquellas palabras o incluso el valor para decirle que lo nuestro es cosa del pasado, me lleva a casa al parecer mis padres sabían sobre su visita, Leroy parece que va a colapsar en algún momento siempre ha detestado que saliera con él, odio admitirlo pero mi mundo era el pasábamos todo el día escolar juntos, por las tardes íbamos a su casa, los fines de semana era de ley pasarla en mi casa, claro que yo tenía que aguantarme a ver todas sus películas de acción.

-El famoso Kim Young min por fin nos honra con su visita

-Se amable Leroy- lo reprende mi padre desde la cocina

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Odio los asientos del avión no puedo dormir cómodamente

-Supongo que sí esperabas hasta el viernes hubieras viajado placenteramente en primera clase

-¡Leroy!

-Está bien solo trato de interesarme por el chico que besuquea a nuestra pequeña estrellita y tu tan solo te molestas por pequeñas preguntas ¿Te estoy incomodando?

-Para nada

-¡Ahí lo tienes!

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

-Solo está semana

-¿En dónde piensas dormir?, porque las habitaciones de invitados siguen ocupadas por las cajas de la mudanza, y no sonrías porque no te dejare dormir en la misma habitación que Rach

-Puedo dormir en el sillón es cómodo

-Espera tengo una idea mejor en el ático tengo una casa de campaña supongo que será igual de cómoda

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kim?

-Salió a dar una vuelta, no dijo a donde iba

Genial, suelto un bufido.

-¿Pensaste lo de acampar Young?

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación?- El asiente

-En otra ocasión señor Berry tengo un problema lumbar

-No deshonren a sus ante pasados jovencitos- Grita Leroy mientras nos alejamos.

-¿Te gusta?- El recorre toda la habitación en silencio, no ha cambiado mucho a cuando vivíamos en Corea

-Es más espacioso, ¿Y nuestro Collage?

-Sufrió algunos daños, estoy intentando arreglarlo

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama mirándonos expectantes.

-Tengo que decirte….

Me interrumpe con un beso lleno de deseo pega mi espalda contra el colchón, y comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas, creo que ahora si estamos en problemas, estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo ni siquiera moverme, siento como su boca recorre mi clavícula, sabe cuál es mi punto débil, lo tomo indecisa de la espalda, y puedo sentir lo mucho que me desea, gimo ansiosamente.

-¡Quinn!

Se detiene bruscamente retoma la compostura.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Young… Escúchame…

-Acabas de llamarme Quinn

-Se me ha venido a la mente…Porque hay trabajos en equipo que hay que entregar mañana hoy me he escapado contigo así que me tiene tensa

El parece creer todo lo que le dijo, y me maldigo a mí misma porque podía haberle dicho todo en ese mismo instante.

-Me he enterado que has llegado antes

El maravillo Kim aparece junto con una enorme caja, me sonríe cómplice.

-No he podido aguantar ni un minuto más sin ver a mi adorada novia

Kim entiende mi incomodidad e interviene

-El amor nos pone un poco locos, Rach quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto necesito discutir algo contigo

-¿Tienes un cuarto?

-Admítelo soy más genial que tú y los Berry me adoran

- Tengo que arreglar esto

Alguien ha estado copiando mis salidas impactantes.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una caja

-Ya lo sé bobo, que contiene

-Si me alcanzas puede que te lo de

Corre hacia su cuarto y entramos como dos pequeños, trato de atraparlo pero salta por toda la habitación.

-Vamos las porristas son atléticas

Lo tomo del suéter y se queja.

-Eso es falta

-Nunca juego limpio

Lo derribo con todas mis fuerzas, y el ríe estrepitosamente, ambos recuperamos el aliento y me entrega la caja

-De tus ojitos verdes

-¿Enserio?

-Si fue ella con quien estuve está tarde, estoy confundido estás con Quinn a la misma vez que con Young, ¿Eres muy viciosa?

- No soy viciosa, tú sabes lo que yo siento por Quinn…Es que romperle el corazón a Young después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo

-Creo que estás siendo injusta al poner a Quinn en segundo lugar, es ella con quien realmente quieres que estar, es bien sabido por todos que Young se va a molestar contigo por dejarlo, pero no corrompas los sentimientos que Quinn te está entregando, ella lo está arriesgando todo por ti

-No sé qué decirle, no quiero lastimar a nadie

-Princesa tienes que ser sincera con él, no es necesario que prepares un discurso, debes darle su lugar a Quinn

-¿Puedo pensarlo una noche?

-Eres una viciosa-Giro los ojos-¿Vas a abrirla?- Mira la cajita y asiento

Es un pequeño ramillete de gardenias en forma de un corazón con una R en medio.

-Es hermoso

-Y una nota la estaba leyendo-Me la entrega-Tenia que hacer tiempo mientras toqueteabas a Young y gritabas ¡Oh si Quinn!

-Idiota

-Yo también te amo- Ambos leemos la nota y el me mira inquisitivamente:

"_**Es por el miedo, tal vez a un rechazo, es porque ya he sufrido. Y un golpe más me muero…Eras mi gran amor platónico, algo he de haber hecho bien para que los dioses me permitieran estar a tu lado, las gardenias son el amor secreto y duradero"**_

_**Te quiero-Q**_

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-Por eso mismo te pido que no la lastimes

-Se supone que tú tienes que protegerme

-Pero ella es más frágil que tu

-Prometo que nunca hare algo que la dañe- Nos abrazamos- Gracias por ser más que mi amigo mi hermano, ahora tienes que quedarte a dormir conmigo no quiero a Young cerca de mi puerta

Nos quedamos platicando hasta entrada la madrugada, Young al final logró convencer a mi padre que le diera una de las habitaciones de servicio, mañana será el día en que le diga la verdad, no quiero pasar un momento más sin Quinn.

No vi a Quinn las primeras horas de clases, después de que Kim y yo saliéramos a hurtadillas de mi casa, emprendimos la misión encontrar a Quinn, hasta ahora nada a resultado, tiene su celular apagado.

-Enserio no la has visto

-Ayer estaba un poco deprimida en el entrenamiento, es raro porque hoy Bestie dijo que no llego a ayudarla como suele hacerlo.

Empiezo a creer que tiene complejo ninja.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y la veo entrar suspiro aliviada, y me sonríe.

-Hola extraña

-Te estuve buscando, Finn dijo que estuviste deprimida en el entrenamiento

-Lose, no fue culpa mía, Judy nos hizo acabar el proyecto familiar del mes, terminamos a eso de las tres de la mañana

-¿Proyecto?

-Si este mes fue un rompecabezas de la Torre Eiffel, es como intentan disculparse por las horas que nos dejaban solos de pequeños

Tomo una bandeja con ese extraño puré, parece algo radioactivo, nos sentamos con los demás chicos, noto que están distraídos y me acerco a Quinn.

-Tenemos algo que hablar

-Eso suena fatal

-En el buen sentido

-Te escucho

-Karen quiere que vayas al baile con ella por la estúpida corona

-¿Qué?

-Estuvo chantajeándome durante la prueba

-Sé que está loca ¿Pero es enserio?

-No jugaría con eso

-De ninguna manera iré con ella

-Dijo que si no lo hacías le contaría a todo el mundo sobre tu condición

-¡Hija de…

-Quinn-La reprendo y palidece

-Durante dieciocho años he estado ocultadme no le daré el gusto de que haga eso

Quinn se para en el medio de la mesa tomando su bandeja y llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-Todos dirigen su atención a Quinn, junta todo el aire posible y continua- Yo Quinn fabray naci con Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome

La cafetería jamas había estado tan silenciosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo-Le digo

-Fabray vamos no continúes

Miro a Karen que está sentada en las bancas del medio, su cara es de asombro puro.

-¡En cristiano Fabray!

-La PAIS es cuando un cromosoma….

-No venimos a aprender medicina

-Rubia estúpida bájate de la mesa ahora mismo

-¡No!, Esto significa que nací con órganos reproductores masculinos, y eso no me hace sentir un monstruo, estoy orgullosa de lo que soy

Le tomo la mano y me sonríe.

Algunas personas empiezan a aplaudir, nadie lo toma a mal, Karen sale enojada de la cafetería. Los chicos del equipo de americano la abrazan haciendo bromas sobre si podían comparar o incluso que considerara usar sus baños.

-Eres muy valiente- La beso y estos si son besos, fuegos artificiales tsunamis d emociones

-Todo lo que sea por ti princesa

Me siento culpable ella está dando todo por esta relación y yo ya no puedo seguir siendo egoísta, esto le dolerá a Young pero yo la quiero a ella sobre todas las cosas. Más tarde Quinn me deja en casa.

-¿Qué hay de nuestra cita?

-Aún no he terminado con él, no te enojes, hoy mismo soy toda tuya Fabray

-Te lo repito no te voy a presionar

-¿Pasó por ti a las ocho?

-Claro

Entro y Kim está dormido en el sillón mientras, Young sale de la cocina.

-Ya estás aquí, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Necesitamos hablar, Ven

El solo se limita a asentir y vamos al patio trasero.

-Te escucho

- Young tú has sido el primer novio que he tenido, hemos compartido tantas cosas en estos dos años sé que te he causado algunos conflictos con tus padres, y apreció cada uno de tus sacrificios, pero yo ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esta relación, te quiero pero solo como amigos

-Rachel por favor deja de jugar conmigo

-Es que no es juego

-Yo te amo

-Es egoísta esto tú lo haces y yo….Mereces saberlo yo solo te quiero

-¿Para esto me hiciste venir?, hace menos de doce horas estabas diciéndome que me querías

-Lo siento

-¿Hay alguien más cierto?

-¡Dímelo Rachel!

-Tranquilo-Kim lo toma de él brazo

-No me toques, Tú lo sabías y ni siquiera tuviste los pantalones de decírmelo

-Se supone que son una pareja, ella tenía que decírtelo

-No puedo creer que viaje trece malditas horas para que de un día para otro me dejes

-Young

-No Rachel está misma noche me largo


End file.
